De vacaciones revelando secretos
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Despues de un duro año estudiando y jugando partidos los titulares se van de vacaciones, pero mas de uno tiene ganas de conquistar a otro. Parejas mixtas. Yaoi o un intento, CAPITLO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días esta historia se me ocurrió luego de ver un capitulo de Prince of tennis ironico ¿no? Bueno espero que lo disfruten porque me tarde mucho en hacer el primer capitulo cuando pueda pondré los demás, con la escuela me es un poco difícil de completar.**

**I Capitulo: "La llegada y la elección de compañeros".**

**Frente a la casa de Echizen esperaban dos autos en los cuales estaban Fuji y Tezuka conduciendo y como pasajeros los demás del equipo (Kaoru, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro y Kawamura).**

**Momoshiro¡Apúrate Echizen o te dejamos! grito impacientemente.**

**Ryoma¡Ya voy¡ya voy! grito también saliendo de su casa a toda prisa con 2 maletas en las manos y subiéndose al auto que Fuji conducía( un convertible negro y rojo)y se sentó entre Momoshiro e Inui quienes viajaban en el mismo además de Eiji al lado de Fuji como co-conductor pues en el otro estaban Kaoru, Kawamura y Oiji junto con Tezuka en uno descapotable de color plateado(N/A: siempre quise uno así, cuando sea mayor de edad me lo comprare TT).**

**Durante el camino a las casa de la playa de Tezuka para unas merecidas vacaciones Momoshiro fue el primero en dormirse y luego cuando Ryoma lo siguió en su actividad quedo sumergido en un sueño apoyado en el hombro de su acompañante, mientras que Inui estaba leyendo sus anotaciones y probando nuevas combinaciones para sus asquerosos "jugos" (si es que se los puede llamar así) y Fuji solo se concentraba en seguir de cerca el auto de Tezuka pues no sabia muy bien el camino a pesar de haber ido unas cuantas veces (N/A: para que habrá sido?...). En el otro auto tampoco había tanta acción pues la mayoría estaba durmiendo menos Kaoru que miraba al vacío y Tezuka que conducía.**

**Unas dos horas después Eiji muerto de aburrimiento decidió jugarles una pequeña broma a Momoshiro y a Ryoma por haberse dormido a 15 min. de comenzado el trayecto, tal broma consistía en pintarles la cara con un marcador negro diferentes imágenes, símbolos, nombres, etc. Inui quien ya estaba aburrido decidió acompañarlo y ayudarle un poco pues el pelirrojo no podía hacerlo bien sentado en el primer asiento y casi los despertaba en el ultimo intento. Fuji quien los vigilaba tan solo cada unos minutos soltaba una débil risa al ver por el espejo retrovisor la escena tan graciosa y que tantos problemas le traerían a ellos(Fuji: _se van a meter en un lío cuando ellos se despierten y Tezuka se entere_).**

**En el otro auto Tezuka había despertado a Oishi y a Kawamura para que le ayudaran en una decisión, tal decisión era quien dormiría con quien, pues hay algunos como Momoshiro y Kaoru que no se llevan muy bien, pero no solo ellos lo decidían porque Oishi llamaba cada tanto para informarle a Inui sobre las probables combinaciones.**

**Luego de ocho horas de viaje al fin llegaron al lugar deseado, una hermosa casa frente al mar con cancha de tennis(N/A: no podía faltar una cancha de tennis¿con que se entretendrían 9 jugadores de tennis?). Luego de unos minutos más al fin alguien se digno a despertar a los bellos durmientes, Kawamura quien no los encontraba por ninguna parte.**

**Momoshiro y Ryoma¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿PERO QUE NOS PASO! Cuando estos dos se miraron el uno a otro lanzaron un grito que todos a diez km. a la redonda escucharon. Cuando los demás del equipo los vieron no se aguantaron y comenzaron a reírse como Dios manda mientras que los dueños de esa obra solo disfrutaban de la escena como los demás muertos de la risa (N/A: esta claro que Tezuka solo se ríe en su mente ¿no? él no se ríe por nada en el mundo una sonrisita talvez una cada 20 años pero nada mas)**

**Oishi¿Qué les paso? **

**Momoshiro y Ryoma: Cuando lo sepamos mataremos al culpable Por unos minutos Tezuka vio una actitud sospechosa en cierto pelirrojo de curita en la cara.**

**Tezuka: Eiji**

**Eiji¿Si?**

**Tezuka¿Fuiste tu? cuando Eiji escucho la acusación, al ver la mirada de su capitán se dio cuenta de que no debía asentir o seria su fin.**

**Eiji: este...yo...**

**Tezuka: contesta por favor**

**Inui (murmurando por lo bajo) Hay un 95 de que el capitán se haya dado cuenta**

**Eiji:(Tartamudeando) este...yo...yo (_No puedo decirle la verdad seria mi fin tendría que pobrar el jugo asqueroso de Inui otra vez)_ lo pensó un momento mas_ (nooooooooooooo por nada del mundo si caigo el va a caer conmigo_)**

**Tezuka: Si no me contestas en 5 segundos tendrás que dar 50 vueltas a la casa y además beber 2 vasos del jugo de Inui el pelirrojo al escuchar eso estaba a punto de decir algo pero su cuerpo no le respondía el miedo a beber el jugo lo estaba consumiendo hasta que Fuji se acerco a él y le dio un codazo a ver si reaccionaba.**

**Eiji¡Fui yo! pero... Inui me ayudo el capitán miro a Inui al cual al detectar esa mirada hizo que corriera una gota de sudor en su cabeza (_Inui: estoy en graves aprietos...)_ él castaño miro devuelta a Eiji, todos los demás solo estaban como unos espectadores mirando desde las gradas mientras que Momoshior y Ryoma se lavaban la cara.**

**Al contrario de lo que había dicho Tezuka, Eiji tuvo que dar las 50 vueltas a la casa y beber 2 vasos del jugo asqueroso de vegetales y otras cosas raras junto con Inui que al fin recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina. Luego de todos los contratiempos Oishi dio un anuncio (N/A: no se preocupen toda la historia no se pasa en la puerta de la casa van a entrar tarde o temprano).**

**Oishi: Primero que nada ¿Dónde están Inui y Eiji?**

**Fuji: (señalando el auto de Tezuka) ahí. Todos miran el auto y en efecto ven a los dos tenistas medio muertos en el asiento trasero del auto seguramente por el castigo que habían llevado a cabo por su pequeña broma.**

**Oishi: Bien que alguien los despierte Para vengarse Ryoma y Momoshiro agarraron una manguera (N/A: No me pregunten de donde salio porque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, además en el anime siempre pasan cosas como esta y en mis historias también sucederán) mientras que sacaban a los chicos del auto. Fuji quien se encontraba cerca de la llave la abrió y de un momento a otro los dos antes tenistas y ahora también(N/A: esta claro que hablo de Eiji e Inui ¿verdad?)estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.**

**Eiji: niaaaa, me empaparon va corriendo hasta Fuji quien lo consiente como a un niñito de 5 años.**

**Inui: Creo que lo merecemos Eiji por la broma de hace rato**

**Eiji: No es justo casi nos ahogan y tu dices eso¡NO ES JUSTOOOOO!**

**Fuji: Cálmate, ya cálmate Como de costumbre los demás estaban de espectadores mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.**

**Oishi:(Tosió nerviosamente para que le prestaran atención y así poder dar su anuncio antes de que anocheciera) Como ya todos están despiertos Tezuka podrías explicarles por favor**

**Tezuka: Claro, bien el anuncio es que tendrán que dormir de a tres por falta de habitaciones**

**Eiji: Pero no quiero dormir con Kaidoh por favor**

**Momoshiro: Yo tampoco saben muy bien que nos llevamos re mal**

**Ryoma: En eso tienes razón**

**Tezuka: Lo se y después de una larga discusión hemos decidido que será sorteado, pero el que quiera cambiar de habitación con alguien puede hacerlo siempre y cuando ambos estén de acuerdo, pero si se pelean constantemente los cambiare personalmente de grupos y no me importa con quien queden después ¿me hago entender?**

**Todos: Hai**

**Tezuka: Bien, el sorteo será de la siguiente manera saca una bolsa tengo aquí 9 papeles 3 de cada color a quienes le toquen el mismo color dormirán juntos. Si están listos de a uno saquen un papel de la bolsa Cuando ya todos los jugadores tenían su papel se reunieron con el que tenia su mismo color, luego de juntarse unos cuantos tenias ganas de ser enterrados tres metros bajo tierra y a otros no les disgustaba mucho la idea de dormir con quienes le había tocado.**

**Ryoma: Eiji-sempai ¿podríamos cambiar? preferiría estar encerrado en una jaula con leones y serpientes venenosas que estar con esos tíos señala a Momoshiro y a Kaoru.**

**Eiji: Lo siento cachorrillo yo preferiría lo mismo en vez de ellos, pero suerte Luego de varios intentos por parte del más bajito del grupo al fin se dio por vencido y acepto su destino.**

**Oishi: Bien ¿Alguien quiere cambiar? Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo en el cual uno que otro tosió y se oyeron unos grillos, y alguien le lanzo una piedra al anunciante(N/A: seguramente fue Ryoma quien estaba muy disgustado con el por la idea del sorteo) como nadie responde asumiré que nadie se cambiara, entonces díganme los equipos**

**Eiji: Primero yo alzo la mano tan alta e hizo un lío que era imposible no darse cuenta mis compañeros son Tezuka y Fuji(_Eiji: Que bueno que no me toco con mamushi_) Oishi lo anoto en una especie de libreta.**

**Oishi: Bien, otro equipo Ryoma alzo la mano Bien Echizen dime el nombre de tus compañeros**

**Ryoma: Momo siro y Kaoru (_Los pensamientos de los tres: Porque con ellos que hice que hice!_).**

**Oishi: Entonces el último grupo es...**

**Inui: Kawamura, tú y yo**

**Tezuka: Las habitaciones son por el orden en que fueron elegidos o sea 1,2 y 3 bien vayan de una vez, antes de la cena se dirán las reglas.**

**Entonces al fin todos entraron en la casa y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones después de sacar sus maletas de las cajuelas de los autos.**

**Continuara... **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado me pondré las pilas para hacer el siguiente así que espérenlo, y dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recibi reviews recibi reviews, que emocion, gracias, gracias, pense que nadie lo leeria.**

**Summer Akira de Sengoku: Gracias, sos la primera que m deja un review, espero que lo sigas leyendo.Gracias.**

**Shingryu Inazuma: Te digo una cosa, no tengo idea de como voy a hacer con las parejas, pero tenia en mente esa pareja, ami tambien me gusta, bue gracias por leer el primer capitulo aca traje el 2 y tanprontocomo lo terminepondre el tercero.**

**Capitulo II: "Complicaciones a la hora de dormir".**

**Cuando los tres equipos estuvieron en sus habitaciones sus reacciones fueron las siguientes:**

**Eiji: Como todo un nenito de 5 años salto sobre una de las camas y pidió que la de arriba fuera suya después de desarreglar la de abajo. Pues en la habitación había 1 cama marinera y una individual (N/A: Para los que no sepan que es una cama marinera se los explicare, es una cama que tiene 2 niveles o sea dos camas una arriba y una bajo)**

**Fuji y Tezuka se acomodaron en las que quedaban, Fuji debajo de Eiji y Tezuka en la individual.**

**Oishi, Kawamura e Inui no tuvieron problema alguno al elegir n que cama dormirían pues había tres individuales.**

**Como ya saben el grupo que sigue es de lo mas extraño y competitivo, aquí empezaron los problemas, pues Kaoru y Momoshiro querían la cama de arriba y comenzaron a pelear por ella, a esta se les unió Ryoma cuando le tiraron una almohada justo en la cara, como media hora después se callaron que fue cuando Tezuka los descubrió y les obligo a dar 30 vueltas a la casa y al final fue Ryoma quien se quedo en la de arriba porque el mismo Tezuka les dijo a pesar de que a Ryoma no le gustaba ese tipo de camas. Pero al fin y al cabo fue orden del capitán a si que se tenia que callar la boca.**

**Antes de la cena como había dicho Tezuka se comenzaron a decir las reglas, saco de su bolsillo una lista que al principio cuando empezó a desenrollarla parecía corta pero se fue alargando mas y mas, parecían 300 reglas.**

**Eiji: -Tezuka ¿Cuántas reglas son?-**

**Tezuka: -263-**

**Todos: -¿Qué!-**

**Eiji: -¿Las vas a leer todas?-**

**Tezuka: -Si-**

**Eiji: -Ten piedad no podemos estar parados acá escuchando 263 reglas, tenemos hambre ¿no chicos?-**

**Los demás:- Si-**

**Tezuka: -Si no las leo ahora las leeré mas tarde ¿quieren ahora o después de cenar?-**

**Todos:- ¡Después de la cena!- Con este ultimo comentario todos fueron al comedor a comer la cena que entre Kawamura y Fuji habían hecho para ellos.**

**Luego de la cena todos se reunieron en la sala de estar y Tezuka comenzó a leer las reglas cuando ya iba creo que por la 100 mas de uno ya se había dormido en el sillón en el que estaba sentado a diferencia de Kaoru que se durmió apoyado en la pared y luego se cayo al piso despertándose y llamando la atención de mas de uno que se reían por lo bajo.**

**Tezuka: -Kaoru ¿Qué sucede?-**

**Kaoru: -Nada shhhh-**

**Tezuka: -Entonces deja de hacer interrupciones-**

**Kaoru: -Si-**

**Tezuka: Bien, entonces continuare, regla Nº 103... Luego de eso se la pasaron como 1 hora con todas las reglas que faltaban los casi dormidos jugadores al fin podrían dormir pero no les seria tan fácil.**

**En la habitación de Kawamura, Inui y Oishi no hubo ningún lío a excepción de que el pobre de Oishi tomo por accidente el jugo experimental de Inui y se la paso vomitando en el baño.**

**En el dormitorio de Fuji, Tezuka y Eiji este ultimo no podía dormir y se la paso media noche hablando con Fuji de cualquier tontería que se les ocurría mientras que Tezuka apenas se acomodo en la cama se durmió profundamente por lo cual no le daba importancia a la charla de sus dos compañeros.**

**Por ultimo en la habitación del trío mas disparejo dos de ellos dormían profundamente pero el pequeñín del equipo le era imposible pues sus dos acompañantes roncaban demasiado como para poder conciliar el sueño, se paso casi toda la noche en vela escuchando los ronquidos hasta que se quedo dormido del cansancio y el aburrimiento.**

**Continuará...**

**Bien al fin lo termine me tarde pero aquí esta espero que lo hayan disfrutado intentare publicar el siguiente lo mas pronto posible.**


	3. El segundo dia

**Capitulo III: "El desafio en las canchas y la fiesta de la noche"**

**A la mañana siguiente Tezuka fue el primero en levantarse y con un altavoz levanto a los jugadores de un grito o algo así.**

**Tezuka: Con el altavoz en la mano-¡ Levántense todos a desayunar! -con este tremendo grito mas de unos se cayó de la cama pero a los que mas le dolió fueron a Ryoma y a Eiji que dormían en las camas de arriba.**

**Los que se golpearon contra el piso (Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi, Momo siro, Kaoru y Kawamura): -¡AUCH! -(N/A: pueden creerlo Kawamura grito XD).**

**Luego de desayunar casi tranquilamente,con casi me refieropor las constantes peleas de Momoshiro y Mamushi, (N/A: Creo que sus peleas ya son costumbre ¿no creen?) Momoshiro, Kaoru, Eiji y Ryoma fueron a jugar unos partidos de tennis (N/A: Que mas podia ser ¿no?) en las canchas mientras que Tezuka leía un libro, Inui veía jugar a los tenistas mientras que almacenaba los datos en su siempre confiable libreta, Oishi solo charlaba con Kawamura y el ultimo Fuji había salido a caminar por la playa (N/A: seria muy romantico caminar por la playa con él ♥-♥).**

**En las canchas de tennis Eiji jugaba contra Echizen pues Kaoru y Momoshiro más que jugar, peleaban entre si, pues desde el desayuno no hacian mas que eso.**

**Echizen: -Eiji-sempai ¿Cuándo crees que dejen de pelear esos dos?-**

**Eiji: -Por como van las cosas diria que las 3 semanas que nos quedemos aca se la pasaran peleando a menos que por un milagro se empiecen a llevar bien-**

**Echizen: -Eso es imposible-**

**Eiji: -Tienes toda la razon-**

**Ryoma: -Mada mada dane-**

**Eiji: -En eso también.-**

**En el partido de Momoshiro contra Kaoru iban re-parejos ninguno de los dos queria perder pues estaban apostando por ello.**

**Momoshiro: -Kaoru vas a perder ni pienses que puedes ganarme-**

**Kaoru: -Creo que el golpe de esta mañan te afecto el cerebro estoy ganando este partido-**

**Momoshiro: -¿Que dijiste?-**

**Kaoru: -¿Qué ahora tambien estas sordo?-**

**Momoshiro: -Esa me la vas a pagar-. Él suelta la raqueta y sepone apegarle aMamushin hasta que el cápitan se da cuenta y los separa mientras les obliga a dar 35 vueltas a las canchas de la casa.**

**Eiji: -El capitan al rescate-**

**Ryoma: -Van a estar ocupados por un buen rato, lo que significa tranquilidad para nosotros a menos de que corriendo se pongan a pelear-**

**Eiji:- Yo creo que lo harán, mejor dicho ya empezaron-**

**Momoshiro: -Si yo doy primero las 35 vueltas tendras que beber tres vasos del nuevo jugo de Sadaharu-**

**Kaoru: -Bien pero si yo las doy primero vos tendrás que beber 5 vasos completos y dar 10 vueltas más a las canchas-**

**Momoshiro:- Hecho-**

**Kaoru: -Bien Momoshiro espero que te guste correr y el jugo de Inui- **

**Momoshiro: -Eso ya lo veremos, Serpiente-**

**Kaoru:- Shhhh...-**

**En otro lugar.**

**Ryoma y Eiji: -Sadaharu será mejor que prepares tu jugo de vegetales, pues el que de ultimo las 35 vueltas tendrá que beberlo-**

**Inui: -Será un buen momento para ver el efecto de la nueva receta -murmurando con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios-.**

**Ryoma:- ¿Y a él que le pasa? -Mirando a Inui y luego a Oishi y a Kawamura.Ambos hacen una mueca de porque-tendríamos-que-saberlo.**

**Luego de que Kaoru y Momoshiro terminaron de dar las vueltas este último se queria morir pues habia sido el ultimo en terminar las vueltas. Cuando termino de tomar los asquerosos jugos de Inui empezó a correr devuelta, al terminar todo estaba casi muerto tirado en el piso de las canchas mientras que los otros merendaba. Ryoma y Eiji tomaban unas malteadas de chocolate mientras que Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaoru, Inui y Fuji , café.**

**Antes de que todos se fuerna a dormir Tezuka dio un anuncio.**

**Tezuka:- Chicos mañana iremos a la playa asi que ordenen todo ahora porque mañana apenas se levanten y desayunen iremos-**

**Eiji: -¡Que bien!- estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea.**

**Tezuka: -Bien vayanse a dormir pues mañana se despertaran a las 8 a.m. en punto y si no lo hacen solos yo lo haré-**

**Todos: -¿Gritando por un altavoz?-**

**Tezuka:- Exactamente -(_Pensamientos de todos¿ A quien mas que a nuestro capitan se le ocurriría esto?_)**

**Después de la noticia todos se fueron a dormir y como la noche anterior Ryoma no pudo dormir pero esto vez por otra razon. Alguien toca la puerta toc toc.**

**Ryoma:- ¿Alguien puede levantarse a ver quien es?- Lo unico que obtuvo por respuesta fue unos ronquidos por parte de sus compañeros de habitación -Supongo que tendré que ir yo -Se baja cuidadosamente de su cama para no despertar a sus compañeros y al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver a Fuji y a Eiji parado ahí -¿Qué sucede Fuji-sempai? -**

**Fuji: -Como Eiji y yo no podemos dormir nos preguntabamos si podiamos pasar a hablar o a jugar a algo, Tezuka no quiere que nos desvelemos otra vez-**

**Ryoma: -Claro pero soy el unico despierto y no hay modo de depertar a alguno de los dos- Señala a Kaoru y a Momoshiro son coco dos rocas cuando se duermen**

**Eiji: -No importa mientras que hagamos algo -Ryoma se aparta de la puerta para que sus sempais puedan entrar y Eiji inmediatamente entró ycomenzó agritar de emocioncorriendo por toda la habitación y hablando con voz fuerte casi gritando en un momento Kaoru se despertó y le lanzo la almohada en la cara al pelirrojo.**

**Kaoru: -Ya callate no ves que intento dormir- Al abrir los ojos al fin completamente se da cuenta de que es Eiji- ¿Eiji que carajo haces ... -pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la misma almohada que él habia lanzado se le regreso- Pero como te atreves maldito mocoso ya vas a ver -y asi comno la guerra de almohadas. Luego por accidente Eiji se subio a la cama de Momoshiro y lo piso en el estomago, así lo despertaron a él y se agrego a la lucha, Ryoma aun un poco dormido intento subir a su cama pero se tropezo con Eiji que escapaba ahora de dos de sus amigos,por el golpese desperto completamente y comenzo a seguir a sus sempais para la venganza.**

**Momoshiro: -Cuando te atrape vas a ver las estrellas-**

**Kaoru:-Ya vas a ver Eiji- **

**Eiji: -Intentalo-Estaba muy feliz a pesar de que lo seguian dos personas muy enojadas.**

**Ryoma: -Eiji me las vas a pagar. Mientras tanto en medio del lio Fuji los observaba muy divertido aunque intentaba calmar a Eiji antes de que rompiera algo.**

**Fuji:- Eiji calmate-**

**Eiji: -Pero nos estamos divirtiendo-**

**Momoshior y Kaoru:-¿Quién se esta divirtiendo?-**

**Eiji: -Vamos no lo niegen-**

**Ambos: -Bue tal vez un poco-.**

**Momoshiro: -Pero me dolio cuando me pisaste-**

**Kaoru:- Pero es que yo no sabia solo intentaba escapar de Mamushi-.En ese momento empiezan a jugar alegremente, mientras que alguien toca la puerta, Fuji quien no estaba haciendo nada la abrió.**

**Kawamura, Oishi e Inui:-¿Qué haces aquí Fuji?-**

**Fuji: -Como no tenia sueño y Eiji tampoco vinimos a jugar con Ryoma, Kaoru y Momoshiro ¿Quieren unírseles?-**

**Los tres:-No es mala idea- Entonces ahora jugaban todos los del equipo excepto Tezuka a la guerra de almohadas, luego de eso jugaron a las cartas y al fin cayeron rendidos en las camas de los dueños de la habitación (N/A: Debe haber sido algo incomodo porque eran 3 camas y para 8 personas, pero lograron acomodarse de la siguiente manera:**

**Ryoma estaba en la cama de arriba con Fuji al lado abrazandolo por detrás(N/A¿Es algo raro no creen?). Bajo ellos Kaoru y Momoshiro con Eiji arriba de los dos. En la última cama estaban Kawamura, Oishi e Inui aunque este último por un movimiento del chico de laalta tensión se cayó de la cama y durmio lo restante de la noche tirado en el piso.**

**En la mañana siguiente Ryoma se despertó solito y al ver con quien estaba dormido solo sonrió, quería quedarse asi pero tenia ganas de ir al baño, pero se las aguanto por unos 30 min.**

**Fuji:-¿Estas despierto Ryoma? -Al escuchar la voz del ojiazul se sorprendio pues pensó que solo él estaba despierto.**

**Ryoma: -Si-susurro muy pero muy bajito**

**Fuji: -Es raro, jamas pense terminar una noche durmiendo abrazándote, ni a Eiji durmiendo junto con Kaoru y Momoshiro-**

**Ryoma: -Yo tampoco, es raro y más lo de Eiji-**

**Fuji: -Tienes razon, ademas el odia a Mamushin, es algo que no se ve muy a menudo -El bajito asintio, se sentia bastante comodo con la situación, no lo podia negar, se sentia calmado y feliz, queria que en ese momento el tiempo se congelara para poder estar con él unos instantes mas pero la ganas de ir al baño se adueñaron de él.**

**Echizen: -Fuji¿podrías soltarme? Necesito ir al baño -Al escuchar la petición del más bajito él obedecio, claro no queria que el otro se hiciera encima en la cama pero tampoco quería soltarlo y dejarlo ir.**

**Continuará ...**

**Hola y gracias por los reviews muchas gracias, espero que esto se este poniendo mas interesante, nadie se esperaria esto verdad? Bueno sigan mandando reviews los aceptare con mucho gusto.**


	4. Un día en la playa

**Bien este capitulo es mas largo creo, pero espero que lo disfruten al fin los chcios iran a la playa**

**Capitulo IV: "Un día en la playa"**

**Cuando Tezuka se despertó tuvo que usar el altavozdesde el pasillootra vez para que se despertaran pero en esta ocasión ninguno hizo el menor caso entonces el de los anteojos redondeados (N/A: Tuve que poner así porque también esta el de los anteojos cuadrados que es Inui) fue personalmente a las habitaciones cuando entro en la de Oishi, Inui y Kawamura al no encontrarlo fue a la otra habitación del trío de los tres chiflados y se sorprendió mucho al entrar pues jamás se imagino lo que sus ojos vieron.**

**a)A Ryoma abrazado con Fuji en la misma cama.**

**b)A Momoshiro, Kaou y Eiji durmiendo tan placidamente en la misma cama.**

**c)A Inui tirando durmiendo en el piso.**

**Tomo el altavoz otra vez en su mano y grito a todo pulmón, a esto se le sumaron los gritos de los chicos aturdidos preguntándose que pasó, maldiciendo y diciendo cuanta obsenidades se les ocurrian.**

**Ryoma: -Capitán ¿era necesario usar el altavoz? yo ya estaba despierto-**

**Fuji: -Igual yo-**

**Eiji: -Y yo -Cuando los dos que anteriormente hablaron oyeron esa voz se sorprendieron pues Eiji no era de despertarse temprano y menos después de una noche como la anterior y eso era bien sabido por muchos.**

**Ryoma: -Eiji-sempai ¿desde cuando estas despierto?-**

**Eiji: -Desde que comenzaste a hablar con Fuji, cachorrillo -Ryoma no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, tal vez estaba en problemas pero lo que había hablado con Fuji no era comprometedor, excepto la forma en que durmieron la noche.**

**Tezuka: -Muy bien lo quiero a todos en 15 minutos listos para el desayuno, y el que primero termine todo vaya directo a la cocina-**

**Todos: -Hai- (_Pensamiento de todos¿Como es posible que nos haga esto todas las mañanas?Hay que quitarle ese altavoz)._**

**Ya todos bien despiertos, vestidos y desayunando Tezuka se levanto llamando la atención de los jugadores.**

**Tezuka: -Chicos, apenas terminen de desayunar quiero que cada uno agarre lo que ordeno ayer par ir a la playa y este listo en la puerta de la casa a las 10 a.m. en punto¿me entendieron?-**

**Todos: -Si- Luego de unos 15 min. ya todos habían terminado de desayunar y uno que otro despistado que había olvidado obedecer la orden dada por su capitán la noche anterior comenzó a armar su bolso para la playa a último momento.**

**Ya la hora señalada anteriormente todos estaban en la puerta de la casa a excepción de cierto pelirrojo de actitudgatuna, quien se había olvidado donde había dejado su bolso la noche anterior.**

**Tezuka: -Fuji ¿Dónde esta Eiji?-**

**Fuji: -Buscando su bolso, no recuerda donde lo dejo ayer-**

**Tezuka: -Ve a la habitación, ayúdalo a buscarlo y nos vemos en el lugar que teindique ayer-**

**Fuji: -Esta bien -Se dirige a la habitación donde encuentra Eiji, mientras que los demás se dirigen a la playa. Cuando entra en la habitación ve a Eiji desesperado buscando su bolso por todo el dormitorio desarreglandolo.**

**Eiji: -¿Dónde lo abre dejado? Los chicos se irán sin mi-**

**Fuji:- Ya se fueron, pero Tezuka me dijo que vayamos cuando encuentres tu bolso-**

**Eiji: -¡Que malos se fueron sin mi!-**

**Fuji: -Si no nos apuramos en encontrarlo no perderemos todo el día aquí así que¿no recuerdas donde lo dejaste ayer?-**

**Eiji: -Si lo supiera no lo estaría buscando desesperadamente por toda la habitación-**

**Fuji: -Cierto, pero tenia que intentarlo-**

**Eiji: -¿Tu no recuerdas donde lo deje ayer?-**

**Fuji: -¿No lo dejaste debajo de la cama?- Eiji lo piensa un momento y creyendo que Fuji no se daba cuenta se dirigió disimuladamente a la cama y miro debajo de ella, evidentemente como lo había dicho el prodigio estaba ahí.**

**Eiji: -Acá esta, gracias Fuji-**

**Fuji: -De nada, pero no pierdas nada mas. Vamos seguramente recién acaban de llegar al lugar-**

**Eiji: -¡Hai! -Agarra su bolso y sigue a Syusuke fuera de la habitación.**

**Fuji: -Bien, apurémonos -Entonces salen de la casa y Fuji guía a Eiji casi corriendo al lugar donde se encontraban los demás.**

**Cuando el pelirrojo llegó, inmediatamente se saco la bermuda y la remera que tenia puesta arriba(N/A: no piensen mal¿OK? debajo de la bermuda tenia una maya, no iba a nadar desnudo, no es una playa nudista) y corrió a reunirse con Momoshiro y Oishi quienes jugaban en el agua pues Tezuka leía un libro, Kawamura tomaba sol con Kaoru, Inui quien sabe donde estaba aunque la ultima vez que lo vieron fue con Kaoru, Echizen caminaba por la playa y Fuji se cambiaba lo mas tranquilo para luego ponerse a charlar con Kunimitsu. Luego de media hora Kawamura y Fuji se les habían unido a Momoshiro, Oishi y Eiji en el agua, Echizen también, después de que Momoshiro con una pistola de agua que tenia guardada en su bolso le empezó a disparar empapándole la remera y los pantalones haciendo que se los quitara y diera a conocer su maya de color azul oscuro.**

**Despues de una hora Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, Ryoma y Oishi habian ido a comprarse unos helados, en el camino a comprarselos unas cuantas chicas los empezaron a "acosar", excepto a Momoshiro a él solo le pegaban una que otra bofetada por las cosas que le decian.**

**Fuji: - Chicos, no les prece que hace rato que nos siguen esas chicas-**

**Ryoma: - ¿En serio?-**

**Momoshiro: - Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma siempre tan despistado-**

**Ryoma: - Hey no soy despistado-**

**Momoshiro: - Si lo eres, 3 chicas te intentaron sacar la gorra y ni cuenta te diste-**

**Ryoma: - Eso no es cierto-**

**Fuji y Oishi: - Si es cierto, tambien intentaron quitarte la raqueta-**

**Eiji: - Por cierto ¿para que la trajiste?-**

**Ryoma: - Te digo la verdad, no se-**

**Momoshiro: - No tienes remedio- dijo en un murmullo.**

**Fuji: - ¿Que les parece si jugamos un partido de volley?-**

**Eiji: - ¿Donde?-**

**Fuji: - Ahi- dijo señalando una cancha de volley en la que jugaban unos chicos.**

**Eiji, Oishi y Momoshiro: - Que buena idea-**

**Momoshiro: - Vamos a jugar, los que pierdan tendran quetoma uno de los vasos del nuevojugo de Inui-**

**Eiji, Oishi y Ryoma: - Ni de broma-**

**Fuji: - Que rico- Unos 15 min. de haber empezado su partido ya estaba definido Fuji, Eiji y Ryoma ganarian sin duda, ya iban 12 a 1, que verguenza, a pesar de que en el otro equipo eran 4 personas, pues se les habian agregado Kaoru e Inui que pasaban por ahi.**

**Unas 4 horas pasaron desde que habían llegado a la playa, ahora Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Ryoma, Inui y Kaoru construían un castillo de arena todos juntos, aunque en un momento la marea empezó a subir y lo destruyo en su gran mayoría.**

**Despues de un rato sin hacer nada Momoshiro agarro devuelta su pistola y cometió el peor error de su vida, en vez de dispararle a Eiji, este se corrió y le dio a Tezuka, quien le obligo a él y a Eiji a correr 30 veces de la carpa al mar y a beber 4 vasos del jugo de Inui segun él para reponer sus energias, Eiji protesto ante el ultimo castigo y por ello bebió 6 vasos y Momoshiro al reírse ante tal situación tuvo que beber la misma cantidad de jugo que su amigo.**

**Cuando comenzo a atardecer decidieron volver a la casa, ya devuelta enella todos por el agotamiento se fueron directo a bañar y luego a dormir, Ryoma fue el primero pues quería dormirse antes que sus compañeros comenzaran a roncar y no durmiera otra vez por culpa de ellos, además de que estaba completamente agotado por no dormir por casi 3 días seguidos esa noche sería diferente se dijo a si mismo.**

**Continuara ...**


	5. Acciones inesperadas

**Capitulo V:"Acciones inesperadas"**

**A pesar de que el mayor deseo del más joven de los tenistas era dormir, este no se cumplió, pues a medianoche tocaron a la puerta. Otra vez el pequeñín intento que alguno de sus dos compañeros de cuarto se despertaran para ver quien era, pero como en otra ocasión tuvo que desistir de la idea pues ninguno de los dos le hacia el mas mínimo caso y seguian durmiendo como si fueran los unicos en la habitación.**

**Ryoma: -Matare al que este detrás de esa puerta- susurro totalmente furioso, pero cuando la abrió su furia se desvaneció al instante -Syusuke ¿Qué haces aquí, otra vez?-**

**Fuji: -En esta ocasión desearía hablar contigo a solas, acompáñame Ryoma - este algo confundido y dormido lo siguió sin decir una palabra hasta que tomo conciencia de que estaba pasando.**

**Ryoma: -Fuji-sempai ¿adonde vamos? -al no obtener respuesta por parte del castaño pregunto otra vez elevando un pocola voz, seguían pasando los minutos y seguía sin contestarle, entonces se rindió y se dedico a seguirlo en completo silencio.**

**Unos 10 min. después se detuvieron frente a una puerta que daba al patio trasero que más parecía un bosque, Fuji la abrió, siguió caminando y no se detuvo hasta que se adentraron en el bosque a tal punto que Ryoma no sabia ni como regresar.**

**Ryoma: -Fuji ¿para que me trajiste aquí?-**

**Fuji: -Como te dije antes quiero hablar contigo en privado-**

**Ryoma:(un poco dormido aun)- Eso ya lo se, pero ¿hablar de que? -El tenista mayor, por alguna extraña razón, desde que lo había empezado a guiar hacia ese lugar su mirada denotaba más seriedad y su sonrisa había desaparecido.**

**Mientras pensaba en los cambios de comportamiento de su amigo, este se le acercaba peligrosamente, el pelinegro al concentrarse mas en lo que pasaba a su alrededor intento retroceder pero su cuerpo no respondía esa orden y simplemente se quedo paralizado mirando a los ojos de quien parecía un acosador por la manera en que estaba caminando.**

**Cuando sus caras estuvieron una cerca de laotra, el chico prodigio se acerco mucho mas hasta que sus labios rozaron entre si, este los acerco mucho más hasta convertirlo en un tierno y dulce beso que fue reemplazado por uno con más deseo y pasión. Ante esta acción el más bajito lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar y corresponderlo. Para lo que alguno pudo haber parecido unos minutos para él había sido una eternidad, además no lo podía negar le estaba gustando, lo disfrutaba. Cuando al fin recobro la conciencia se dio cuenta de que su "acosador" se estaba llendo.**

**Ryoma:- Fuji-sempai -Fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que pudo articular.**

**Fuji: -Piensa en lo que paso esta noche y cuando estés listo dime lo que sientes -Después de estas palabras por parte del castaño este se alejo definitivamente sin decir nada mas.**

**Por su parte Ryoma regreso a su cuarto sin saber como, pues en el camino había reflexionado sobre las palabras de su sempai y todo lo que habia sucedido, aunque no sabia que ese suceso acarrearía mas problemas y confusiones en su vida pues esa escenahabía sido presenciado por alguien mas, que de seguro lo haria sufrir por haber obtenido lo que le correspondía a él.**

**En la mañana siguiente Ryoma despertó alegre pero confundido yesto no paso desapercibido ante los demás del equipo, en especial cierto castaño ojiazul hermoso.**

**El día paso como de costumbre, Momoshiro y Kaoru peleando, Eiji, Oishi y Fuji jugaban alternadamente partidos entre si, esta vez Inui conversaba con Tezuka y Kawamura, y Ryoma se la paso muy tranquilo ya que estuvo casi todo el día en el mismo lugar donde Fuji lo había besado, recordando ese momento que para el fue muy confuso pero lo habia hecho feliz y agradecido de aquel espectacular viaje. Cuandola puesta del sol llegoy estaba por irse alguien aparece frente a él impidiéndole el paso, era Tezuka ,pero que hacia en ese lugar se preguntaba el pequeño.**

**Tezuka: -Ryoma -el mayor lo miraba a modo de reproche con su actitud fría e indiferente pero parecía algo furioso.**

**Ryoma:- ¿Que?- Por alguna razón no estaba de humor para ningún regaño de su buchou.**

**Tezuka:- ¿Te divertiste anoche? -Esta pregunta lo tomo muy desprevenido pues era casi imposible que el capitán supiera lo que hizo anoche, a menos de que lo haya seguido, pues estaba medio dormido en ese momento y no se percataba de la mayoria de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor solo se concentraba en seguir a Syusuke.**

**Ryoma:(Poniéndose nervioso)- No se de que hablas- de verdad que estaba nervioso y el más alto se dio cuenta de esto aunque el pequeño intentara ocultarlo como de costumbre con su gorra(N/A: Este chico no va a ninguna parte sin su gorra ¿se dieron cuenta?).**

**Tezuka: -Echizen, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero -este ultimo comentario solo logro ponerlo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, si era posible -veo que ya te acuerdas, te daré un consejo, si sabes lo que te conviene jamás te atreverás a tocar devuelta a MI Fuji -luego de estas palabras dio media vuelta dejando perplejo a Ryoma en su lugar, mientras, el pequeño se preguntaba si había oído bien, pues había dicho su Fuji, acaso él estaría enamorado del chico prodigio, esa pregunta se mantuvo en su memoria mientras solo observaba irse a Tezuka.**

**En su camino devuelta a la casa Tezuka se encontró con el castaño por el que había peleado con Echizen, Fuji Syusuke, este lo único que hizo fue pasar de largo al capitán y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el menor, Tezuka al notar esto lo agarro del brazo con fuerza.**

**Tezuka: -¿Adonde vas?- ante esta pregunta el ojiazul solo se limito a zafarse del brazo de su opresor y a seguir caminando y como todos saben Tezuka odia ser ignorado por lo cual se pone frente a él, lo toma de los dos brazos y lo pone de espaldas a un árbol -Fuji, contéstame-**

**Fuji: -¿Si voy para ese lado no deberías saber ya la respuesta?- el de los anteojos ovalados lo único que hizo fue callar y soltar a su "presa" pero no sin antes darle un beso en la boca que para su sorpresa no fue correspondido por el otro. Este acto lo frustro, seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba hacer que Fuji le perteneciera a él y no al mocoso de Ryoma Echizen.**

**Continuara...**

**Hola de nuevo, creo que si sigo así jamás lo terminare, pero no importa además será algo difícil ver con quien se quedara Fuji, hagan sus votaciones Fuji que quedara con ¿Ryoma o Tezuka? Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones de con quien deberia quedarse Fuji nn**


	6. Confusiones,tentaciones y provocaciones

**Volví después de tanto tiempo volví, no me gusta dejar a Tezuka de malo pero tampoco quería dejar a Ryoma de malo, que voy a hacer, seguirlo e intentar que el final me quede bien y que a ustedes les guste nn. y lamento que los capitulos sean cortos no me salen muy largos, jamas.**

**Capitulo VI: "Confusiones, tentaciones y provocaciones"**

**Cuando Fuji llego a donde había visto conversar a él con Tezuka, este seguía en el mismo lugar procesando lo que le habían dicho el mayor.**

**Fuji: - ¿Estas bien, Ryoma?- él reacciono con un sobresalto al escuchar hablar a alguien y al darse vuelta se dio cuanta de que era nada mas ni nada menos de quien había hablado con el capitán, o al menos de quien había hablado solo el capitán. Porque él se había limitado solo a escucharlo y procesar lo mismo, además al haber escuchado esas palabras habían quedado algo shockeado y confundido.**

**Ryoma: -Fuji-sempai, usted... Este al ver el nerviosismo del joven entendió el porque, temía que hubiera escuchado a Tezuka hablar de él. Pero el castaño solo seguía frente a él con su típica sonrisa y Ryoma como un boludo, inmóvil con la boca entreabierta, por estos dos motivos Fuji quizo provocar a Tezuka quien se encontraba observando las acciones de ambos tenistas.**

**De un momento a otro Fuji se encontraba besando a Ryoma otra vez, igual que en la noche anterior, primero un tierno y dulce beso que fue reemplazado por uno con más deseo y pasión.**

**En ese momento Tezuka no podía soportar lo que sus ojos veían Fuji había besado de nuevo a Ryoma Echizen, cuando este al fin salio del shock no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo había llegado a besarse otra vez con Fuji y entro en desesperación pues noto la presencia de Tezuka entre los árboles. Entonces rápidamente se separo del castaño y salio corriendo totalmente nervioso y sonrojado.**

**Por otra parte Eiji que había estado buscando junto con los demás que faltaban del equipo a Fuji, Tezuka y Ryoma, se topo con este último y noto su evidente sonrojo y nerviosismo y lo detuvo.**

**Eiji: - Espera o´chibi ¿Qué te paso¿Por qué estas tan rojo? Pareces un tomate- al encontrarse con el pelirrojo se sorprendió y el sonrojo al fin se fue pero seguro volvería.**

**Echizen: - ¿Que?-**

**Eiji: - Bue... no importa pero ¿has visto a Tezuka y Fuji?- al escuchar esos nombres el pequeñorecordo la pequeña escena con su sempaiy el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas pero pudo ocultarlo con su gorra antes de que el chico de la curita lo notara y negó con la cabeza para luego comenzar a correr devuelta con dirección a su habitación como si el diablo le pisara los talones.**

**En otro lugar Tezuka miraba furtivamente a Fuji, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho el castaño sabiendo que lo estaba observando (N/A: Lo que hace la gente por poner celoso a los demás).**

**Tezuka: - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Fuji pone su mano en su mejilla como si meditara.**

**Fuji: - Porque quería, además debes aprender algo, no soy un objeto que pertenece a alguien, fue muy imprudente de tu parte que creyeras que soy de tu propiedad- cuando termino de decir las ultimas palabras su expresión se mantenía, seguía con su sonrisa pero denotaba más seriedad y algo de satisfacción-entiéndelo, tú provocaste esto, fue todo por tu culpa-**

**Tezuka: - Entonces¿lo hiciste por venganza?-**

**Fuji: - Puede ser-**

**Tezuka: - Puede ser que yo haya provocado ese último beso, pero el que le diste anoche fue todo por tu cuenta ¿no?-**

**Fuji: -Quien sabe a veces la vida es muy engañosa y las palabras también lo son- Luego de eso dio una pequeña risita, pero Tezuka parecía que estaba a punto de ir a matar a Ryoma con tal de que Fuji se quedara con él.**

**Eiji: - ¡FUJI¡TEZUKA!- Se escucho gritar eufóricamente al pelirrojo que después de 20 min. de búsqueda junto con los demás del equipo al fin los había encontrado en el mismo lugar. Cuando al fin diviso bien a Fuji directamente se le abalanzo y se le pego como una garrapata a un perro.**

**Fuji: - Hola Eiji¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-**

**Eiji: - Es que al fin te encontré todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, hacia rato que no teníamos ni rastro de ti-**

**Fuji:(al fin con su cara de siempre) - Pero Eiji fueron solo 20 min.-**

**Eiji: - Lo se, pero nos preocupamos de que Momoshiro y Kaoru se mataran a golpes sin los castigos del capitán. Sabes que es el único que los calma-**

**Fuji: - Tienes razón-**

**Eiji: -Bueno cambiando de tema ¿le hicieron algo al cachorrillo?-**

**Fuji: - Yo no se-**

**Eiji: - Que ¿Tezuka le hizo algo?- (_Pensamientos: si lo sabes, esa mirada tuya lo dice todo_) -**

**Fuji: - No lo creo, tal vez solo sea el calor, hace demasiado ¿no crees?-**

**Eiji: - Si, Fuji¿adonde se fue el capitán Tezuka?- el aludido mirando hacia donde había dejado como congelado y pasmado a dicha persona respondió.**

**Fuji: -No lo se, tal vez a dar un pequeño paseo, seguramente volverá para la cena sino lo raptaron-**

**Eiji: - No, que no rapten al capitán, seria terrible, Momoshiro y Kaoru nunca se calmarían e Inui intentaría que bebiéramos esos horrorosos jugos- de tan solo pesar en esa opción hizo que diera un grito al recordar su sabor.**

**Fuji: - Vamos Eiji no es para tanto, regresara, además es su casa no la nuestra y el jugo de Inui no es asqueroso es delicioso-**

**Eiji: -Aun no comprendo como es que podes tomarlo, es H O R R I B L E, si pudiera no lo tomaría nunca jamás en toda mi existencia-**

**Fuji:- De tanto hablar del jugo me dio ganas de tomar un poco ahora, se lo pediré a Inui cuando volvamos-**

**Después de esta animada conversación ambos se fueron hablando, o mejor dicho Eiji siguió hablando de lo que paso durante el día.**

**En otra parte Echizen lo único que quería era que se lo tragara la tierra, o que alguien lo enterrara siete metros bajo tierra, Tezuka solo ideaba un plan para conquistar a su querido castaño ojiazul y de seguro lo conseguiría porque sabemos que cuando Tezuka quiere algo lo consigue cueste lo que cueste y los demás del equipo ni enterados de lo que le pasaba a ese trío exceptuando a alguien que espiaba por coincidencia entre los árboles (N/A: Creo que todos se esconden detrás de los árboles en mi historia) de aquel lugar decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amado sin importar el resultado, fuera bueno o malo.**

**Continuará...**

**Quien sabe que pasara, yo no, no se como dejar las parejas tendría que agregar a alguien para que ninguno se quedara solito, pero no se las parejas que voy a dejar al final, en que lío me he metido ¿no? Bueno se acerca navidad, el domingo, siiiiii regalos. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo!**

**Bueno como siempre digo dejen reviews, me encanta leerlos aunque sean criticas y se que los capítulos son cortos pero no soy buena para hacer largos y extensos pero lo estoy intentando.**

**Creo que el siguiente capitulo lo publicare el próximo año.**


	7. Mas confesiones

**Capitulo VII: "Más confesiones"**

**Los dos días siguientes al problema amoroso de Fuji, Ryoma y Tezuka se pasaron como si nada pues solo sucedía lo de costumbre, peleas entre Momo y Kaoru, jugar partidos entre si, leer, etc. Mientras Ryoma solo pensaba en las cosas que le habían sucedido, Fuji lo había besado 2 veces y Tezuka lo había amenazado.**

**Por alguna extraña razón Eiji había estado actuando de forma muy extraña desde hacia dos días al igual que Oishi. El primero ya no estaba tan hiperactivo como de costumbre y el otro estaba muy despistado como mirando a la nada tanto que como 5 veces se tropezó con la misma roca de camino a las canchas.**

**Esa noche Eiji seguía pensando en la actitud del cachorrillo durante esos días, desde que se había topado con el cuando andaba buscando a Syusuke y Tezuka, pero también pensaba en su propia actitud, sabia que estaba actuando extraño y sus amigos se lo recordaban cada 5 min.**

**Durante la noche Eiji estaba muy deprimido, no entendía que le pasaba, reflexiono un poco, tal vez él estaba enamorado del joven prodigio - Eso es imposible, solo es mi amigo- o no, esa pregunta lo estaba atormentando, no había podido dormir, se la había pasado pensando en eso desde que había visto a Tezuka hablar con Fuji en aquel "bosque" y había sentido ganas de salir corriendo al ver la actitud de los dos tenistas, y al cachorrillo correr desesperadamente todo rojo con un nerviosismo que no se podía comparar y que hasta la persona mas despistada del mundo se hubiera dado cuenta.**

**Fuji: - ¿Te sucede algo?- Eiji al escuchar la voz del castaño solo se limito a decir un "no" que se notaba por el tono de su voz todo lo contrario, ante esto su amigo se subió a su cama Tu voz dice lo contrario- Cuando el pelirrojo sintió al prodigio tan cerca de si no pudo evitar ponerse igual que el color de su cabello, lo cual pudo ocultar escondiéndose entre sus sabanas.**

**Eiji: - ¿Pero que haces Syusuke? no podía ocultarlo se había puesto nervioso, además tartamudeaba al hablar.**

**Fuji: - Quiero saber que es lo que le pasa a mi amigo-**

**Eiji: - Ya te dije que no me pasa nada- Como el ojiazul comprendía que no podía obligarlo a hablar de lo que le pasaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarlo tranquilo, él sabia que cuando estuviera listo le diría que es lo que le sucedía. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse, Eiji reacciono y lo tomo por un brazo.**

**Fuji: - ¿Qué pasa?- Eiji tomo valor y solo le pidió algo.**

**Eiji: - Necesito decirte algo, pero es solo a ti- Ante esta petición tan extraña termino de bajar de la cama y espero a que el chico gatuno bajara también.**

**Fuji: - ¿De que se trata?- Eiji solo se limito a repetir lo que había dicho con anterioridad.- Entonces conozco un lugar- Fuji guió hasta aquel patio que parecía bosque al chico que ahora mantenía una mirada seria llena de decisión. **

**Eiji: - Fuji esto es algo difícil de decir, y no estoy muy seguro-**

**Fuji: - No te preocupes- Dijo serenamente manteniendo su sonrisa, pero ahora algo curioso por saber de que quería hablarle su amigo.**

**Eiji: - Syusuke, creo que... que...**

**Fuji: ¿Qué, que? Eiji no podía mas los nervios lo estaban matando, además pensaba en la mejor manera de decírselo, "no hay ninguna", esa fue la conclusión a la que llego.**

**Eiji: - creo... que... estoy...- dio una gran bocanada de aire, estaba a punto de largarse acorrer pero Fuji se le había acercado tanto que si él lo intentaba seria fácilmente detenido- enamorado de ti- Esto por alguna razón no causo ninguna sorpresa en el receptor del mensaje, eso solo hizo que se acercara mas y le diera un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba algo al oído.**

**Fuji: - Siento no serte correspondido- Estas palabras dejaron congelado en el lugar al tensita acrobatico... Mientras poco a poco el castaño se separo de él. Él vio en la mirada de su amigo cierta preocupación, y era verdad Syusuke pensaba en como esas palabras afectaría a su compañero, además él lo quería no podía negarlo, peo tenia otros problemas con Ryoma y Tezuka en ese sector como para agregar a Eiji. Pero no podía dejarlo así, había lastimado a uno de sus mejores amigos.**

**Eiji: - Debí suponerlo, lo siento-**

**Fuji: - Lo dije por 2 razones, no me malentiendas. La primera es que el o´chibi siente algo por mi que no se que es y la segunda es que Tezuka... me ama y esta decidido a odiar a Echizen porque me concentro en saber que es lo este siente. Hasta que pueda resolver este embrollo que tengo te pido que seas tu mismo, porque estas empezando a preocupar a los demás ¿O.K.?-**

**Eiji: - ¿Eso significa que tal vez sientas lo mismo que yo?-**

**Fuji: - Por el momento no puedo asegurarte nada-**

**Eiji: - Con eso me basta- Al entender por fin la situación, Eiji volvió a cu carácter alegre e infantil de siempre, lanzándose y abrazando a Fuji como de costumbre.**

**Fuji: -Que bueno que ya resolvimos algo, será mejor volver ¿no crees?-**

**Eiji: -Si, sino Tezuka se enojara con nosotros-**

**Fuji: -Y nos obligara a correr-**

**Eiji: -Y a tomar el asqueroso jugo de Inui, de tan solo recordar su sabor me da asco-**

**Fuji: -Eso no es cierto es delicioso-**

**Eiji: - Aun no entiendo como es que te gusta eso, pero no importa volvamos- y así se fueron a su habitación y durmieron la noche tranquilamente en cambio en otro dormitorio alguien no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en como declarársele a la persona que amaba.**

**Al día siguiente Eiji fue el primero en despertarse, de muy buen humor, y por primera vez en sus vacaciones Tezuka no los despertó con el altavoz así que uno que otro aprovecho esto y se durmió unos minutos mas. En el comedor.**

**Momoshiro: - Eiji, amaneciste muy alegre, nos habíamos preocupado por ese cambio repentino de actitud –**

**Inui: - Es verdad, estas un 68 más feliz que ayer-**

**Oishi: Como siempre vos y tus queridos porcentajes, por favor déjalos de una vez estamos de vacaciones-**

**Kawamura: - Por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas tan deprimido? No es usual en ti-**

**Eiji: - Estaba preocupado por mi hermana, estaba enferma cuando nos fuimos-**

**Oishi: - Tu hermana ya esta mejor ¿verdad?-**

**Eiji: - Si, me avisaron ayer, me alegro mucho, esta muy muy preocupado por ella-**

**Momoshiro: - Ryoma deberías ser como Eiji con respecto a tu hermano Ryoga- Dijo bromeando-**

**Ryoma: - No es de tu incumbencia como nos tratamos- dijo mientras lo miraba con ira**

**Momoshiro: -Vamos no te enojes, fue solo una broma-**

**Kaoru: -Tus bromas siempre son malas, no me sorprende que este enojado contigo-**

**Momoshiro:- Serpiente, no te metas- y así como es la costumbre se pusieron a pelear por una tontería.**

**Oishi: - Si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer-**

**Eiji: - Oye Ryoma, ¿no sabes lo que le pasa Syuichirou? Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente-**

**Ryoma: - Tal vez sea que también tiene un familiar enfermo-**

**Oishi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza: - Puede ser, Inui, Kawamura ¿saben algo sobre la extraña actitud de Oishi?-**

**Inui: - No tengo idea, eso que soy el listo- (_Inui: el más listo_)**

**Kawamura: - No lo se – se limito a decir hasta que tuvo una raqueta en la mano de quien sabe donde salio-0 ¡Tal vez lo dejo su novia, vamos a animarlo!- dijo el chico de la alta tensión.**

**Eiji: - No lo creo, no tiene novia, ¿Por qué será? se siguió preguntando mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Syuichirou.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar Oishi se encontraba tirado en la cama mirando al techo.**

**Oishi: - ¿Cómo me viene a pasar esto justo a mí? ¿Como?- Se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez sin saber que el techo no le daría la respuesta, entonces el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Quién es?-**

**Eiji: - Soy yo, Eiji, ¿puedo pasar?-**

**Oishi: - Pasa- dijo con desgano, además no podía negarle nada al pelirrojo porque sino hacia un berrinche como un nenito de 5 años, aunque los de él duraban mucho mas.**

**Eiji: (con tono de preocupación)- ¿Qué te pasa?-**

**Oishi: - No es nada solo me duele la cabeza-**

**Eiji: - En serio, ¿eso es todo? Porque sabes que en mi puedes confiar para cualquier cosa, anda dime ¿siiii?-**

**Oishi: - ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?-**

**Eiji: - A menos de que alguien sepa leer las mentes nadie lo sabrá, seré como una tumba o un mudo-**

**Oishi: (Algo nervioso)- Yo...creo... creo... que estoy... enamorado de...- le era imposible el nombre no le salio, Eiji para apurar un poco las cosas lo ayudo.**

**Eiji: - ¿Es alguien que conozco?- Su compañero en dobles asintió- ¿del equipo de tenis?-**

**Oishi: - Si-**

**Eiji: - ¿Es Syusuke?-**

**Oishi: - ¡No como crees!- Grito aturdiendo a Eiji.**

**Eiji: - No es para que me grites solo intento ayudarte-**

**Oishi: - Lo siento- Eiji se puso a meditar un poco y luego de unos minutos grito como si fuera un juego.**

**Eiji: - EL CAPITAN- al ver que su amigo asintió, repitió devuelta ese nombre, por alguna razón no le entraba en la cabeza, como podía estar enamorado de Tezuka se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra y otra vez.**

**Oishi: - Si, creo que estoy enamorado del capitán Tezuka, pero él ni cuenta se dio que existo-**

**Eiji:- No es cierto sino no siquiera te abría invitado intento consolarlo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Oishi: - Tú que sabes- le reprocho de manera agresiva, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se disculpo.**

**Eiji: - Lo que se es que si no le dices nada el nunca lo sabrá, a veces hay que arriesgarse para obtener lo que uno quiere, aunque la respuesta que te den no sea la que tú quieras-**

**Oishi: - ¿Desde cuando das esos consejos?-**

**Eiji: - Desde que me funcionaron-dijo con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de su amigo, Oishi al entender el significado de esas palabras, se sintió menos confundido y mas decidido.- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que harás?-**

**Oishi: - Se lo diré mañana, gracias Eiji por tu ayuda-**

**Eiji: -Para eso son los amigos-**

**Oishi: - Tienes razón-**

**Eiji: - Ahora que te decidiste a hacer algo, que tal si ¿jugamos un partido?-**

**Oishi:- Vamos, pero no te dejare ganar-**

**Eiji: - No hace falta-**

**Oishi. – Eso ya lo veremos- Luego de su pequeña conversación con Eiji, Oishi al fin recupero los ánimos, y luego de los dichosos partidos se la paso lamentándose porque había perdido los 3 que había jugado contra el pelirrojo.**

**A las 4 de la madrugada como Syuichirou aun no podía dormir, fue a la cocina a tomar algo, cuando llego diviso una silueta muy familiar y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento.**

**Oishi: - Tezuka... – el aludido se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada fría e inexpresiva de siempre.**

**Tezuka: - Syuichirou ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto tranquilamente.**

**Oishi :(con una sonrisa fingida)- No, nada, solo vine a tomar algo, no puedo dormir-**

**Tezuka: - Parece que ya recuperaste los ánimos-**

**Oishi: - ¿A que te refieres?-**

**Tezuka: - Ayer note que estabas algo distraído, además te tropezaste con la misma roca como mínimo 3 veces-**

**Oishi: - En verdad fueron mas pero ni importa, no fueron nada (_Pensamiento: Se preocupa por mi, sabe que existo_)- De todas formas gracias por tu preocupación-**

**Tezuka: - ¿Puedo saber el porque de tu despiste?-**

**Oishi: - No, no era nada (_Pensamiento:_ Decile ahora, anímate, hace lo que dijo Eiji, arriésgate, no seas cobarde)- Mientras mantenía una conversación consigo mismo, el otro ya se estaba yendo- ¡Tezuka, espera!- Él no sabia porque lo había llamado, había sido una acción involuntaria, lo había hecho sin pensar.**

**Tezuka: - ¿Qué sucede?-**

**Oishi: (_Pensamiento: Vamos decile ahora, vamos, no te voy a dejar de molestar hasta que lo hagas_)- Tengo algo que decirte pero es algo difícil-**

**Tezuka: - Cuando estés listo, búscame y dímelo-**

**Oishi: (_Pensamientos: Vamos es fácil solo di Tezuka te amo, vamos son solo 3 palabras_)- Tezuka... yo... – se puso a tartamudear estaba igual que Eiji intentando revelarle sus sentimientos a Fuji- yo... te... – bien le era imposible estaba tan nerviosos que ni hablar podía.**

**Tezuka: - ¿Tu que?- intento apurar el capitán- Oishi estaba apunto de decirlo cuando apareció Momoshiro.**

**Momoshiro: - Hola, ¿Qué hacen?- dijo somnoliento.**

**Oishi: - Tezuka, ¿podrías acompañarme a hablar en privado?-**

**Tezuka: - Espero que sea algo importante-**

**Oishi: - Si lo es- afirmo Oishi tomando por el brazo a Kunimitsu y llevándoselo afuera, lejos de Momoshiro.**

**Tezuka: - Dilo de una vez- le ordeno, pues estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, sabia que si dejaba a Fuji solo 5 min. iría a ver a Ryoma, o al menos eso creía.**

**Oishi: - Yo te amo – al terminar d decir la frase casi de un grito, el capitán lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un beso en los labios al joven frente a él.**

**Tezuka: - Ciento decirte que yo amo a otra persona- estas palabras solo hicieron que entrara en razón y se fuera sin decir ninguna otra palabra, deprimido a su habitación.**

**Continuará...**

**5 paginas fue lo que me llevo esto, creo que es el capitulo mas largo de todos, espero que les guste. Ahora tendré que ver como los dejo a todos. Soy tan mala estoy deprimiendo a todos los tenistas bueno da dejen reviews me encanta recibirlos porque me animan a continuarlo. **


	8. Recuerdos

**Después de tanto tiempo al fin volví con el capitulo ocho, en realidad creo que me estoy tardando demasiado en terminarlo, pero mientras veo como se van a quedar cada uno disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

**Capitulo VIII: "Recuerdos"**

**Oishi lo sabia jamás podría competir contra Syusuke, ¿como sabia que era él? simple lo había visto con sus propios ojos el día Tezuka le advirtió a Ryoma que no se acercara a Fuji o lo lamentaría, él se encontraba buscándolos por ahí y por accidente escucho toda la conversación.**

**Todo el día siguiente Oishi se la paso tirado en la cama pensando en que era lo que tenia Syusuke que él no, ignoro todo el día las preguntas de Eiji y del resto del equipo que cada tanto se acercaban a la habitación a ver como estaba, pero no podían comprobarlo porque había cerrado la puerta con llave, inclusive no dejaba entrar a sus compañeros de cuarto Kawamura e Inui.**

**Oishi: - ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- se preguntaba incesantemente en voz baja. Ya no tenia el valor para hablarle a Tezuka otra vez, pero eso era imposible, aun faltaba una semana para que se fueran de ahí y tendría que verlo tarde o temprano.**

**Cuando al fin se digno a salir de la habitación, en el pasillo no había nadie ni se escuchaba ruido alguno. Se dirigió a la cocina y de inmediato se encontró a Eiji, que al notar que había alguien más, lo miro y le sonrió no más solo para luego intentar entablar una conversación.**

**Eiji:- Parece que al fin te dignaste a salir de la habitación Oishi- este sencillamente no le contesto, no quería hablar con nadie, estaba deprimido y angustiado, y tal vez algo enojado con Eiji pues él había sido quien le había aconsejado que le dijera a Tezuka lo que sentía pero él también le había advertido que la respuesta no seria tal vez la que él buscase.**

**Oishi:- Eiji, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Cuando el pelirrojo al fin noto una señal de vida en su amigo se sorprendió y de inmediato tan alegre como siempre le contestó.**

**Eiji:- Están afuera jugando, como siempre- pregunto como si ya supiera de antemano la razón de la tristeza repentina de su amigo.**

**Oishi: -mmm... Eiji, lamento haberlos ignorado, es que no me siento nada bien-**

**Eiji:- La respuesta no fue la que esperabas ¿no?-**

**Oishi:- Hai- de verdad que sonaba deprimido y no era para menos.**

**Eiji: - ¿Crees poder vivir sin él?-**

**Oishi: - En este momento no lo se, pero quisiera, este sentimiento me esta atormentando al igual que sus palabras- dijo mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a dar acto presencia en sus ojos que se habían vuelto cristalinos.**

**Eiji: - Lo siento- dijo deprimiéndose. Oishi al levantar la cabeza lo noto, y también se puso mas triste de lo que ya estaba, odiaba ser el culpable de la angustia de su gran amigo el tan solo trataba de ayudar.**

**Oishi: - No es tu culpa, tu no fuiste quien causo esto, fui yo mismo al pensar que él se fijaría en mí-**

**Eiji: - Oishi, no te deprimas si el ama otra persona que se le puede hacer, no puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame-**

**Oishi:- Lo se, pero ¿Cómo olvidar a una persona que amas?-**

**Eiji: - No lo se-**

**Oishi: - Por cierto, ¿a quien le dijiste que lo o la amas?-**

**Eiji: -¿A que te refieres?-**

**-----------------------FlashBack-----------------------**

**Oishi: - ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?-**

**Eiji: - A menos de que alguien sepa leer las mentes nadie lo sabrá, seré como una tumba o un mudo-**

**Oishi: (Algo nervioso)- Yo...creo... creo... que estoy... enamorado de...- le era imposible el nombre no le salio, Eiji para apurar un poco las cosas lo ayudo.**

**Eiji: - ¿Es alguien que conozco?- Su compañero en dobles asintió- ¿del equipo de tenis?-**

**Oishi: - Si-**

**Eiji: - ¿Es Syusuke?-**

**Oishi: - ¡No como crees!- Grito aturdiendo a Eiji.**

**Eiji: - No es para que me grites solo intento ayudarte-**

**Oishi: - Lo siento- Eiji se puso a meditar un poco y luego de unos minutos grito como si fuera un juego.**

**Eiji: - EL CAPITAN- al ver que su amigo asintió, repitió devuelta ese nombre, por alguna razón no le entraba en la cabeza, como podía estar enamorado de Tezuka se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra y otra vez.**

**Oishi: - Si, creo que estoy enamorado del capitán Tezuka, pero él ni cuenta se dio que existo-**

**Eiji:- No es cierto sino ni siquiera te abría invitado- intento consolarlo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Oishi: - Tú que sabes- le reprocho de manera agresiva, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se disculpo.**

**Eiji: - Lo que se es que si no le dices nada el nunca lo sabrá, a veces hay que arriesgarse para obtener lo que uno quiere, aunque la respuesta que te den no sea la que tú quieras-**

**Oishi: - ¿Desde cuando das esos consejos?-**

**Eiji: - Desde que me funcionaron-dijo con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de su amigo, Oishi al entender el significado de esas palabras, se sintió menos confundido y más decidido.**

**--------------Fin del FlashBack---------------**

**Eiji:- AAAAH, te refieres a ese consejo-**

**Oishi: - Eiji no te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes que yo se cuando me mientes-**

**Eiji: - Como vos dijiste, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?**

**Oishi: -Si, prometo no decirle a nadie-**

**Eiji: - Aunque te secuestren y te apunten con un arma o te torturen-**

**Oishi: (algo dudoso)- Si-**

**Eiji: - Aunque te envenenen y te violen-**

**Oishi: (Piensa la escena)- Esta bien ya entendí, por nada del mundo lo diré, ahora cuéntame- Eiji largo un gran suspiro aunque no quería contarle lo que le había pasado con Syusuke, pero era su mejor amigo y él le había contado sus sentimientos por Tezuka, tenia que decirle se repitió a si mismo unas 5 veces antes de hablar.**

**Eiji: - Bueno, yo... –**

**Oishi: - Eiji, por favor no tartamudees, habla de una vez-**

**Eiji: - Oishi no me presiones, es difícil-**

**Oishi: - Lo se, pero no tenemos todo el día-**

**Eiji: - Esta bien, yo... AMO A SYUSUKE- esta ultima frase podría decirse que casi la grita a los cuatro vientos.**

**Oishi: - Tu... tu... ¿QUE?-**

**Eiji: - Lo que escuchaste, AMO A SYUSUKE- le deletreo despacio para que al sub-capitán le entrara en la cabeza. Luego de que el pelirrojo repitiera esa ultima frase se desmayo de la conmoción, estaba como en un estado de shock mucho mas fuerte del que había sufrido Ryoma unos días atrás.**

**Oishi: - No lo puedo creer- Eiji agarra a su amigo antes de que se caiga al piso y lo empieza a zarandear.**

**Eiji: - Oishi responde, Oishi, vamos DESPIERTA, ¡OISHI!- Luego de varios gritos del chico gatuno unos cuantos de sus compañeros aparecieron preocupados e intrigados por tales gritos que había pegado el tenista acrobático.**

**Momoshiro: - Eiji, ¿Qué paso?-**

**Eiji: - No lo se, le dije algo a Oishi y luego se me desmayo- dijo con cierto tono de inocencia-mi Oishi, mí querido Oishi- se puso a llorar.**

**Inui: - Seria mejor acostarlo y ver después si se despierta-**

**Eiji: - Buena idea, ¿alguien me ayuda a levantarlo y llevarlo a la habitación?- después de esa pequeña conmoción todos regresaron a sus asuntos excepto Tezuka quien se había quedado en la habitación de Oishi sentado en una silla al lado de la cama observando fijamente a su compañero y repitiéndose mentalmente que le habría dicho Eiji para que el pobre se desmayara y entrara en un estado de shock tan grande.**

**Mientras los demás intentaban sacarle información al pelirrojo sobre que era lo que le había dicho para dejarlo al pobre desmayado acostado en una cama.**

**Eiji: - Ya les dije, no les voy a decir que es lo que hablamos, no era nada no entiendo porque se desmayo- repitió por quinta vez a sus curiosos amigos (_Pensamientos: En realidad fue algo muy grande pero ni loco se los digo_)**

**Momoshiro: - Eiji ¿estas conciente de que Oishi esta desmayado? No puede ser nada lo que hablaron-**

**Kaoru: - El cabeza de puercoespín tiene razón (_Pensamientos: Jamás pensé decir eso_)**

**Inui: - Jamás pensé vivir para escuchar esas palabras de Kaoru a Momoshiro-**

**Kawamura: - Yo tampoco-**

**Fuji: - Ni yo-**

**Eiji: - Yo menos-**

**Momoshiro: - Siguiendo con el tema, ¿Qué le dijiste?-**

**Eiji:- Chicos no les voy a decir, es confidencial, ¿no lo entienden?-**

**Todos: - No-**

**Eiji: - Bueno, entonces esta conversación se acabo me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí-**

**Momoshiro: -Espera Eiji, esto aun no se acabo, vuelve-Pero ya era tarde Eiji había salio corriendo hacia aquel lugar que parecía bosque, el patio trasero.**

**Volviendo a la habitación donde Oishi esta recostado en su cama en estado de shock y Tezuka sentado a su lado, ahora parecía que al fin el bello durmiente iba a despertarse y lo hizo y cuando vio a Tezuka a su lado casi le da un ataque cardiaco por segunda vez en el día.**

**Oishi: - Capitán ¿Qué hace acá?- logro decir despues de recuperarse del susto.**

**Tezuka: - Quería ver como estabas y conocer la razón de tu recaída-**

**Oishi: - No, no fue nada, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza-**

**Tezuka: - Debería verte un doctor, un dolor de cabeza no provoca un desmayo de esa manera-**

**Oishi: - Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?-**

**Tezuka: - Casi son las 10 p.m.-**

**Oishi: - ¿QUE, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-**

**Tezuka: - Deben haber sido unas 8 horas- A Oishi casi le da otro infarto pero se contuvo y mucho.**

**Oishi: - Y... ¿Dónde están los demás?-**

**Tezuka: - Están cenando, ¿quieres comer algo?-**

**Oishi: - No, estoy bien- le respondió con una sonrisa que mas parecía fingida que real y sincera. En ese momento el chico se sentía en el cielo, su buchou lo estaba podría decirse cuidando, se sentía muy afortunado pero algo raro.**

**Tezuka: - Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- dijo y sin mas se levanto pero no sin antes decirle algo al oído a su compañero – solo espero que esto no sea porque te rechacé aquella noche, no te des por vencido- y sin mas se fue dejando pasar a unos curiosos que espiaban por detrás de la puerta.**

**Continuara...**

**¿Oishi luchara por el amor de su buchou? ¿Alguno de los que no tiene nada que ver sabrán que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Meteré a alguien mas en este lió amoroso? Quien sabe tendré que apurarme a escribir de una vez por todas el final, Creo que me estoy volviendo cruel, estoy torturando al pobre de Ryoma y Oishi y a los demás. Bueno tendrá un final feliz, espero. Escríbanme reviews please.**


	9. La respuesta de Ryoma

Primero que nada debo disculparme con todas y todos los que leen este fic por la larga espera, de verdad que lo siento, pero con la escuela y todo eso no tenia mucho tiempo y además creo que hubo un tiempo en que me olvide completamente de esta historia, bueno pero la espera tiene su recompensa y aquí esta, ahora me dejo de tanto parloteo a la historia.

-----------------------------------

**Capitulo IX:** La respuesta de Ryoma

Otro día, otro momento de confusión para nuestro querido o´chibi, ya habían pasado quien sabe cuantos días, en realidad al tenista eso le importaba un rábano, sino los sucesos que se habían llevado a cabo, y lo confusos que eran si se ponía a pensarlo en profundidad. Ahora se encontraba como vegetal sobre su cama con los pies colgando de la misma y una mano sobre su rostro pensando lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque también lo decía en voz alta.

Ryoma: - ¿Qué debo hacer?- pero detuvo su cuestionamiento propio para fijar la mirada en la persona que había entrado en la habitación en ese momento.

Momoshiro: (Lo mira)- ¿Qué te sucede Ryoma?- él simplemente lo ignoro y cerró sus bellos ojos de gato(N/A: Tenía que ponerlo, me fascinan non)

Ryoma: - Nada- respondió casi en un susurro pero Momoshiro no se lo creyó ni un instante, y mas por el tono de voz usado por esa persona.

Momoshiro: - No mientas, anda dime ¿Qué pasa?- insistió su amigo, al ver la determinación tan característica de él no pudo mas que acceder a responder el chico menor.

Ryoma: - ¿Momo prometes no decirle a **NADIE**?-

Momoshiro: -Mochiro1 –el menor se bajo de la cama y se paro frente a su sempai, tomo una gran bocanada de aire pero…

Ryoma: -… - se quedo mudo, era algo no muy normal que digamos, él, Ryoma Echizen, hablando de su vida y más de un suceso como ese.

Momoshiro: - Veamos, ¿tiene algo que ver con alguno de los titulares?- pregunto al ver que no obtendría una respuesta rápida.

Ryoma: - Hai (si), Syusuke- nombro-

Momoshiro: -¿Syusuke que?- intento apurar un poco mas, o sino estarían ahí todo el santo día, porque ya empezaba a tartamudear incoherencias.

Ryoma: (dio un largo suspiro y se relajo)- Syusuke, el otro día, mejor dicho noche, vino a nuestra habitación a eso de las 3, me pidió que lo siguiera- hizo una pausa- salimos de la casa y cuando nos adentramos creo que cerca de 50 metros en esa especie de bosque que tiene como patio trasero Tezuka, él se me acerco y…-

Momoshiro: - ¿te qué?-

Ryoma: - No me apures, es… difícil-

Momoshiro: - Lo siento-

Ryoma: - él me… beso- cabe decir que Momoshiro estaba que no se la creía en lo mas mínimo- y me dijo que pensara en lo que sentía por él, el día después… -

Momoshiro: (lo interrumpe)- ¿Hay mas?- el joven asiente.

Ryoma: - Me encontré con Tezuka en el mismo lugar y me advirtió que me alejara de Fuji o lo lamentaría-

Momoshiro: - ¿El capitán te amenazo, es para no creerlo-

Ryoma: - No se que hacer, me siento perdido, nunca me había sentido así- empieza a derramar lagrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde hacia un tiempito.

Momoshiro: - Ryoma, tu siempre metiéndote en líos, solo hay una respuesta a eso, y la pregunta para la respuesta es ¿lo amas o no? ¿Si tienes la respuesta que te importa lo que Tezuka diga?- animo un poco.

Ryoma: - No se de lo que es capaz él-

Momoshiro: - Por eso no te preocupes, ni el capitán tiene derecho de interferir entre el amor de dos personas y si lo hace me tienes a mi para protegerte, confía en mi como en un hermano mayor- agrega muy orgulloso sacando una sonrisa del triste Ryoma.

Ryoma: - Je… tu siempre tienes un comentario para alegrar a las personas… pensé en lo de hermano mayor y de verdad me hace pensar que saldría mal si fueses Ryoga-

Momoshiro: - No soy Ryoga, y te protegeré o´chibi- asegura a lo que Ryoma le agradece- Bien y una pregunta ¿te gusta o no? Confía en mí si… por favor – pregunta ansioso por saber la respuesta que le daría.

Ryoma: - Te la daré después de que se la de a esa persona- contesta simplemente haciendo que él otro protestara.

Momoshiro: - No es justo, encima que te ayudo no me responde esa simple pregunta-

Ryoma: - Nos vemos, Momo-sempai- sale de la habitación mas feliz que nunca, Momoshiro siempre le levantaba el animo cuando estaba deprimido y esa no fue una excepción.

Syusuke: (Apareciendo en la habitación)- Gracias Momoshiro-kun-

Momoshiro: - Un placer- Con ese único comentario por parte del tensai desaparece de la vista.

Mientras tanto Eiji y Oishi estaban siendo acosados por los demás, excepto claro por Tezuka.

Eiji:- Nya, ¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ!- gritaba desesperado, hacia como una hora que lo venían siguiendo y Oishi había desaparecido misteriosamente, jeje… mentira, se escondió en un armario- ¡Oishi ¿Dónde estas!-

Oishi: (dentro de un armario)- Lo siento Eiji, eras tu o yo, Kami sálvalo, ¿no?- rezaba hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, afortunadamente era Tezuka Kunimitsu- Hola Tezuka- saludo un poco apenado.

Tezuka: - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto medio sorprendido por la presencia del sub-capitán de cuclillas en un armario.

Oishi: - Lo que sucede es que… - entonces pasa corriendo Eiji por ahí con Kawamura Kaoru, Inui y Momoshiro que se les acababa de unir después de dejar a Ryoma y a Syusuke, tras él

Eiji: (ve a su compañero en dobles)- ¡OISHI!- grita desesperado y se le lanza encima- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, maldito me dejaste solo con ellos para que me persiguieran a mi y tu estuvieras a solas con Tezuka ¿verdad?- agrego a lo cual todos escucharon y los miraban raro.

Momoshiro: - ¿Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto picadamente.

Inui: - 80 a que si-

Kaoru: - Lo mismo que dijo el hombre calculadora shhhhh… -

Tezuka: - ¿No han visto a Echizen y a Fuji?-

Momoshiro: - No- dice rápidamente- pero creo que Echizen debe estar en la habitación-"Ahí no estaba nadie, pero le prometí a Echizen protegerlo".

Tezuka: - Gracias Momoshiro- se va dejando a Oishi y a Eiji con el grupo de acosadores personales.

Eiji: - ¿Me dan ventaja para empezar a correr?- pregunto inocentemente aun sobre Oishi.

Momoshiro: - No y nos dirán en este mismo instante porque el sub-capitán se desmayo ayer-

Oishi: - ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? Por ejemplo, entrenar-

Inui: - Estamos de vacaciones, pero si quieres entrenar tengo algo aquí que te animara- saca una botella- El nuevo jugo de vegetales extra repotenciado de Sadaharu, o sea mua- todos lo miran con mucho asco y se lanzan a correr pero esta vez todos huían de Inui que quería que bebieran su jugo del infierno.

En otro lugar esta un pensativo Syusuke, lo único que tenia era que esperar pero ya se estaba aburriendo, era tan monótono, no podía llamar a su hermano porque de seguro Mizuki contestaría y se pelearía devuelta con él y al final no podría ni escuchar la voz de su hermano, solo el "ya dejen de pelear". Al recordar eso una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios, aunque aun no entendía como es que a Yuuta le gustaba ese tipo, de solo recordarlo se ponía a enumerar las contras que tenía.

Syusuke: - La ropa, no, el peinado, lo odio, su forma de jugar al tenis, que regrese a entrenamientos básicos-(N/A: No me maten fans de Mizuki ToT)

Ryoma: (Aparece tras el tensai)- Hola- saluda tranquilamente y se sienta su lado pues estaba cerca de las canchas, donde había unas mesas.

Syusuke: - Hola Ryoma, pensé que no volverías a hablarme-

Ryoma: - Eso mismo pensé yo-

Syusuke: - ¿Lo decidiste o es solo por que me viste acá solo?- pregunto demasiado tranquilo y ocultando las ansias que tenia por saber cual seria la respuesta.

Ryoma: - En realidad, es porque… no lo se-mira la expresión del tensai que estaba verdaderamente confusa, le saca la lengua- bu… era mentira- le sonríe.

Syusuke: - Je…-

Ryoma: - Es que solo no te daba una respuesta porque Tezuka me dijo que me alejara de ti y no sabia que hacer-

Syusuke: - No te preocupes por eso, yo no dejaría que Tezuka te pusiera un dedo encima- afirma regresando a su habitual forma de ser, pero con cierto aire de confianza para el mas pequeño.

Ryoma: - Arigatou, Syusuke- se levanta de su silla- ¿Me acompañas?- le pregunta señalando la playa.

Syusuke: - Claro- se levanta también y comienzan a caminar. Cuando ya estaba allí podría decirse que estaba atardeciendo pues el horizonte se mostraba con un hermoso cielo anaranjado, y diferentes tonalidades del mismo- Que hermoso- comento mirándolo.

Ryoma: - Es verdad- pero el mayor no se refería al cielo solamente, sino que también lo miraba a él, provocando un sonrojo por parte del tenista al notarlo- No entiendo porque me sonrojo- murmuro en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara el otro, inconscientemente.

Syusuke:- Ryoma- llamo- siento lo que Tezuka haya hecho, debes haberla pasado mal- se disculpo desviando su mirada- Honto gomen (de verdad lo siento)-

Ryoma: -No tienes de que disculparte… él solo… lo hizo porque te quiere… aunque yo no creo ser capaz de hacer algo así-

Syusuke: - Yo no te pido que lo hagas- le dijo sonriente- porque de todas formas te amo-

Ryoma: - Yo - se sonoja- también te amo Syusuke- confeso casi en un susurro y se abrazo a él recargando la cabeza en su pecho cerrando sus ojos tranquilo, ante tal contacto el tensai responde al abrazo y posa una de sus manos en su cabeza, feliz. Al fin podía estar con la persona que tanto amaba, bueno si su hermano Yuuta dejara a Mizuki su día seria perfecto a más no poder. Mientras en la cercanía eran espiados por dos de sus compañeros que lloraban a mares.

Momoshiro: - Misión cumplido, dios, que bonitos se ven- decía con un pañuelo en los ojos secándose las lagrimas.

Eiji: - Hai, lo logramos- agrego él sonándose la nariz con un sonoro ruido. Regresando con los tortolitos jeje…

Syusuke: - Debo agradecerle a Momoshiro por esta-comento con la mirada un tanto confusa de Ryoma- Es solo porque siempre te ayuda y porque puedo estar contigo-

Ryoma: - ¿No me digas que él lo sabia todo?- asiente- Ese maldito, me las va a pagar, se hace el idiota, me da tanta rabia . -

Syusuke: - No te molestes con él, solo quería ayudar-

Ryoma: - Lo se, además esta espiándonos con Eiji para ver el resultado- afirma mirando hacia donde estaban sus amigos que inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de eso salieron corriendo sigilosamente, auque eso ya no hacia falta- Entrometidos-

Syusuke: - Vamos, no te enojes- le toma de la barbilla y acerca sus rostros.

Ryoma: - No puedo no enojarme… OwO ¿Qué haces?- pregunto sorprendido al ver lo cerca que estaban sus caras, entonces el mayor de los Fuji le da un corto y suave beso en los labios.

Syusuke: - Esto nn- responde muy feliz, sonriéndole tiernamente, provocando mas sonrojo del chico- Me encanta verte sonrojado- agrego, y era verdad, además para él era muy fácil poner nerviosa a la gente- Nee… Ryoma ¿volvemos, se hace tarde- aviso sonriente al ver que el sol del horizonte estaba al borde de desaparecer para dar lugar a una oscura noche iluminada por unas cuantas estrellas y una gran luna reflejada en él mar, dando una vista hermosa.

Ryoma: -Hai- También sonríe, no podía estar más feliz, sentía que ya nada mas importaba, solo ellos dos.

Regresaron tomados de la mano tomando por sorpresa a los titulares que no sabían nada, logrando un sonrojo muy excesivo en Ryoma, un nerviosismo poco usual en Syusuke y una muy mala actuación de Momoshiro y Eiji.

Inui: -Esto estaba predestinado-

Kaoru: - Era mas que obvio-

Momoshiro: - No te hagas él que lo sabias todo porque yo si lo sabia todo y de los labios de ambos- advirtió muy orgullosos, demasiado, pero estamos habando de Momoshiro ¿no?

Kawamura:- Felicidades Fuji-san y Ryoma-kun-

Syusuke: - Arigatou Taka-san-

Ryoma: - Domo u/u-

Eiji: (aparece por en medio de ambo y se abraza a sus cuellos)- Estoy tan feliz por ambos- /je… te quiero Syu-chan pero mas amo a Oishi, aunque el no me corresponda/- ¡Hay que festejarlo!-

Syusuke: - No es necesario Eiji-

Ryoma: - Tiene razón, no hace falta- apoyo a su koibito (seria como un amante, eso creo) (N/A: dije eso creo, además siempre quise escribirlo nwn)

Momoshiro: ¿Cómo que no hace falta, Kawamura vamos a cocinar y todos los demás a adornar!- grito muy entusiasta y todos se pusieron a decorar la sala, Eiji mas que nadie ya que le encantaba todo eso, Inui trato de hacer sus jugos pero todos se lo impidieron y tuvo que adornar junto con Kaoru y Eiji, por su parte Oishi ayudo a Takashi en la cocina, Tezuka por alguna razón hacia rato que había desaparecido pues nadie lo veía por ninguna parte. Por su parte la parejita no se les permitió mover un dedo ni ver que era lo que pasaba, por lo tanto los encerraron en la habitación de Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kaoru.

Ryoma: - Exageran- dijo sentado en su cama.

Syusuke: - Solo un poco- agrego el mayor que estaba parado apoyado en la cama. Luego de lo pareció una hora u hora y media los fueron a buscar y los llevaron a la sala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, faltan creo que uno o dos mas y esta historia se terminara, je… nos vemos. Bye!


	10. Al final solo importas tú

Hola, este seria el final de la historia pero pondré uno mas seria como un epilogo, pero ese si tendrán que esperar unas cuantas semanas, me será muy difícil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo X:** Al final solo importas tú

Al llegar a la sala cualquiera pensaría que era el cumpleaños de un chico pequeño, estaba muy colorido con globos, guirnaldas, etc, de todos los colores, que Eiji se encargo de seleccionar y colocar, según sus compañeros, cuidadosamente. En una mesa cerca del sofá había bocadillos, chucherias y cosas así, además, por supuesto, del delicioso sushi preparado por Kawamura con ayuda de Momo y Oishi, con más líos que otra cosa por parte de Takeshi.

Ryoma: - Y eso que no es el cumpleaños de nadie- argumento muy sorprendido.

Syusuke: - Es verdad- asintió, pero no tan sorprendido, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas así con Eiji.

Momoshiro: - Eiji se encargo redecorar todo junto con Inui y la serpiente entupida-

Kaoru: - Mejor cállate-

Ryoma: - Se nota, y tu… ¿Qué hiciste?-

Momoshiro: - Pues ayude a Taka-san en la cocina non-

Ryoma: - ¿No habrá sido todo lo contrario?-

Momoshiro: - Como te atreves, si me esmere mucho, tu nunca me comprendes ToT-

Todos: - Que melodramático uou-

Momoshiro: - Agradece que no deje que Inui preparara sus jugos del demonio- susurro haciendo una mueca de asco al recordar el sabor.

Ryoma: - Eso si te lo agradezco, pero… ¿él no tenia ya preparado?-

Momoshiro:- OxO ups… Kaoru ¡NOOOOO!- grita al ver como el nombrado iba a tomar de un vaso con un liquido multicolor. A los segundos de beberlo estaba desmayado en el piso- Intente detenerlo, ustedes son testigos u.u-

Eiji: - Por cierto¿no falta alguien?-

Momoshiro: - Ahora que lo dices, creo que… - se pone a pensar- AH! Si, el capitán ¿alguien lo ha visto?-

Inui: - No desde esta tarde cuando lo encontramos con Oishi preguntando por Echizen y Fuji-

Kawamura: - Debe estar en su habitación-

Eiji: -¿Lo llamo para que venga?-

Kaoru: - De seguro si no lo hacemos luego nos castiga shhhh… -

Eiji: - Igual lo llamo- se va de la sala con la mirada de todos sobre su persona. Por alguna razón la alegre pareja se escabullo de la fiesta y nadie sabe adonde fueron- No debí ofrecerme- recapacitaba el jugador- espero que este en su habitación porque no me voy a recorrer toda la casa y menos ese patio trasero porque de seguro me pierdo… que poca orientación tengo- se quejaba, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta del dormitorio. La toco dos veces y al no recibir respuesta se decidió a entrar- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Es mas escurridizo que Ryoma cuando no quiere que vayamos juntos a comer con Momoshiro-/claro, si no me obliga a pagar a mi, paga él/- Buchou!- Llamo pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, entonces vio el ventanal que daba a un balcón abierto y una sombra- Con que ahí esta- se dirigió sigilosamente procurando esta vez si no hacer ruido. Al salir pudo ver a Tezuka recargado en el barandal con una expresión mas seria que de costumbre, también infundía algo de miedo, pero Eiji no es de los que se acobardan así que se animo a hablarle- Capitán… - /No se me ocurre que mas decir, Dios, me da miedo, no soy cobarde, no, me esta mirando/

Tezuka: - ¿Que sucede Kikumaru?- pregunto fríamente mirándolo.

Eiji: - Pues… estamos haciendo una fiesta abajo y me preguntaba si quería venir- dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso algo difícil en esa situación.

Tezuka: - Es por lo de Fuji y Echizen ¿verdad?-

Eiji: - Hai… lo siento, se lo que sentía usted por Syusuke, me lo contaron-/Mejor no le digo quien fue/

Tezuka: - Y él también lo sabia pero de todas formas se quedo con Ryoma, ya no importa- finalizo. Empieza a caminar, pasando por al lado de Eiji, después de susurrarle algo sale del cuarto

Eiji: - Ryoma, al fin podrás estar tranquilo con Syusuke… bueno mejor regreso a la fiesta- sigue los pasos que anteriormente Tezuka había pasado y se encuentra con que de la sala habían desaparecido los dos.

Inui: - De seguro quieren estar solos-

Eiji: - Es verdad, pero ¿para que?- se preguntaba con aire se Sherlock Holmes, inclusive de quien sabe donde saco la ropa y una pipa jeje…

Momoshiro: - Eiji… ¿de donde sacaste eso?-

Eiji:- Lo tenia guardado en mi maleta, lo use en Hallowen, el año pasado, recuerdo que Syusuke se vistió de pirata y tu de un demonio, hay que divertido que fue, sacando el dolor de panza por comer muchos dulces, fue espectacular-

Momoshiro: -Te estas saliendo del tema, Veamos, si yo fuera Ryoma¿adonde iría?- se pone a pensar y todos hacen los mismo.

Mientras en el ático los dos estaban mirando por una ventana el hermoso cielo, Syusuke de piernas cruzadas y sobre el Ryoma, recargándose en su pecho (N/A: Hay que bonita escena nwn).

Ryoma: -¿Seguro que no nos encontraran aquí?-

Syusuke: - Si, bueno eso creo-

Ryoma: -El **creo** no me convence-

Syusuke: - No te preocupes, no creo que se les ocurra, creo que ni siquiera saben que esta casa tiene ático- menciono entonces escucharon un murmullo- Están bajo nosotros-

Ryoma:- Por eso te dije que mejor salíamos-recordó.

Momoshiro: - ¿Esta casa tiene ático?-

Inui: - Esta sobre nosotros-

Ryoma:- Ya vez… nos descubrieron-

Syusuke: - Mientras que no sepan donde esta la entrada no hay problema-

Momoshiro: -¡LA ENCONTRE!-

Syusuke: - Olvida lo que dije, bueno al menos estuvimos un rato tranquilos- agrego sonriente al momento en que entraba la chusma.

Momoshiro: - Con que aquí estaban… Eiji deja de empujarme-

Syusuke/Ryoma: - u.uU Tenia que pasar-

Momoshiro: - Por cierto el capitán los estaba buscando- termina de subirse por una escalera y se golpea la cabeza contra el techo- Eso dolió-

Ryoma:-¿El capitán?- /Bueno eso también tenia que pasar/- ¿Y donde esta?-

Eiji: -Ahora queriéndonos matar por como le dejamos la sala, Momoshiro no se contiene en las fiestas-

Eiji: - No me eches toda la culpa, tu estabas igual-

Syusuke: - Bueno, vamos a ver que quiere Ryoma-

Ryoma: - Hai uou- Salen del ático con todos tras ellos, pero al llegar al lugar de la anterior fiesta no había nadie, solo Kaoru que aun estaba desmayado.

Inui: - Y nadie quiere despertar a Kaoru o es mi imaginación-

Momoshiro: - Ya lo intentamos, pero no se despertó- le empieza a picar con un palito- Ves ni aunque le haga esto despierta la víbora entupida-

Kaoru: (despertándose)- ¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE IMBECIL!-

Momoshiro: - ¿Por qué no intente eso antes?-

Syusuke: - ¿Dónde estará Tezuka¿Alguna idea Ryoma?-

Ryoma: - En ese patio trasero tan extenso como bosque, vamos, no perdemos nada con intentarlo y ni loco me pongo a limpiar el desastre de Momoshiro y Eiji- señala la sala medio destrozada-

Syusuke: - Seria mejor que limpiaran eso antes de que les impartan un castigo como el de beber los jugos de Sadaharu- Sale de la sala al patio solo con el menor y al regresar al lugar en el que el tensai había besado por primera vez a Ryoma estaba Tezuka.

Ryoma: - Tezuka- susurro. El nombrado fijo su mirada en ambos.

Tezuka: - Echizen- llamo con es voz tan imponente que hacia que todos le hicieran caso sin chistar- Yo… te debo una disculpa- dijo, le hería su orgullo pero tenia que hacerlo, había perdido, y debía aceptarlo- Amo a Syusuke pero él te ama a ti, no pude aceptarlo y por esa razón te amenace… no puedo perdonármelo-

Ryoma: - No tengo que perdonarte, tu lo amas y harías cualquier cosa por él, aunque no te corresponda querías protegerlo de ser herido- lo entendía, él también quería lo mismo por eso se había obligado a si mismo a pensar que era lo que verdaderamente sentía, no quería romper el corazón del prodigio- Es algo que cualquiera haría, bueno no quise decir cualquiera sino alguien que esta enamorado, por aquella persona dueña de sus pensamientos, sentimientos, en la cual no puedes dejar de pensar ni un segundo-

Syusuke: - Ryoma-

Ryoma: - Se que yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así, pero ahora que puedo estar con él siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, porque lo amo y se que él me ama a mi, y eso me hace sentir que no tengo limites- sonríe, era lo que pensaba y sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser y era feliz de poder decirlo mas con la presencia de Syusuke, lo mejor era que Tezuka lo entendía y que tal vez ya no tendría de que preocuparse.

Tezuka: - Cuídalo, Echizen-encargo, al menos tenia lo satisfacción de que estaba en buenas manos y no tenia porque temer por lo que pudiese pasarle a su amado Fuji, le sonríe a ambos algo que nadie se esperaba- Bien, ahora ustedes- señala hacia un punto donde había un árbol- dejen de espiar, 20 vueltas a la casa, el ultimo en terminarlas se beberá 2 vasos del jugo de Sadaharu y luego limpiaran la sala, Kikumaru, Takeshi, Kaidoh, Takashi, Sadaharu y Syuichirou… ustedes también Ryoma y Syusuke- Los que se escondían tras los árboles comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo con el pensamiento de "no me lo beberé ni muerto" y "será divertido ver quien pierde" de ya saben quien.

Ryoma: - Momo, te haré perder-

Momoshiro: - ¿Por qué¿Qué hice?-

Ryoma: - Porque te hiciste él que no sabias nada sobre lo que me sucedía con Syusuke-

Momoshiro: - No seas cruel, no quiero morir tan joven y bello-

Eiji: - Nya… dejen de pelear que Fuji-kun se nos adelanta-

Syusuke: - Ryoma-kun, aunque te ame aun me gustaría ver el efecto del nuevo jugo en ti- dijo con una sonrisa sádica pero Ryoma ya lo había alcanzado y estaban a la par.

Ryoma: - Eres malo conmigo, además el que perderá no seré yo, y si por casualidad pierdes tu quisiera ver si te gusta o te desmayas como en el boliche- agrego entrecortadamente comenzando a correr mas rápido para dejar a tras a todos los demás titulares.

Inui: - (con cara de psicópata)- Tengo que lograr que alguien pierda- /Para probar el efecto de mi nueva creación/ Pone una sonrisa de lunático que asusta a los mas cercanos, o sea a Momoshiro, Eiji y Kaoru.

Eiji: - ¡CUIDENSE DE INUI HARA QUE ALGUIEN PIERDA!-

Momoshiro: - Hagamos que tropiece- le sugiere a Kaoru.

Kaoru: - Estoy de acuerdo- se ponen a la altura de Inui y le meten la traba, se cae al piso y todos continúan corriendo como si nada. Al final fue el mismo chico de los datos quien se tuvo que tomar su, según él, "gran creación", lo extraño fue que no se desmayo sino que fue corriendo al baño.

Kawamura: -Pobre Inui-

Todos: - Se lo merece-

Tezuka: - No descansen, aun les falta limpiar la sala-

Todos: - ¡NOOOOO!- Luego de limpiar se fueron directo a sus habitaciones excepto cierta parejita formada recientemente.

Ryoma: - Aun faltan dos días para que terminen las vacaciones-

Syusuke: - Es verdad, hasta ahora han sido divertidas-

Ryoma: - Debes estar bromeando- no podía creerlo, después de todo lo sucedido- solo un poco-

Syusuke: - No todos los días, pero divertidas fueron- hace una pausa y se le acerca de mas-Ryoma ¿duermes conmigo hoy?- ante tal propuesta es evidente que el príncipe del tenis se sonrojo.

Ryoma: -u/u No se, además no se si a Kikumaru y a Tezuka les guste la idea esa-

Syusuke: - Yo haré que acepten- agrega viéndolo con una mirada nada santa XD.

Ryoma:(Nervioso) -No me mires así, me haces pensar mal… muy mal- cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara con su gorra totalmente avergonzado.

Syusuke: - De verdad que es fácil ponerte nervioso- le agarra de la cintura con una mano y lo acerca hacia si- peo eso es algo que me gusta- el menor mas apenado no podía estar- Si hago que acepten ¿duermes conmigo?- vuelve a preguntar.

Ryoma: - Hai, si no haces comentarios con doble sentido-

Syusuke: - Bien, vamos- aun tomándolo por la cintura se dirigen a la habitaron del castaño y aunque Ryoma estaba que explotaba de lo rojo que estaba su rostro no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Los días que continuaron a ese fueron relativamente tranquilos, claro, la persecución a Oishi y a Eiji continuo pero con menos intensidad, parece que prefirieron acosar a Ryoma y a Syusuke, aunque de vez en cuando Tezuka castigaba a los que los molestaban en exceso con vueltas a la caso o el jugo ya conocido y odiado por todos, agrego que también cada tanto la pareja desaparecía harta de tanta persecución siempre en lugares diferentes se escondían porque quien sabe como los encontraban. El ultimo día llego y también la nostalgia de los 9 tenistas que no querían irse

Tezuka: - Súbanse a los autos- ordeno después de que desayunaron y empacaron.

Momoshiro: (mirando la casa)- Extrañare este lugar-

Eiji: - Yo también, fue muy divertido… nee ¿podemos venir las próximas vacaciones?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo para secárselas cortesía de su pareja en dobles, Syuichirou.

Oishi: - Seria bueno- Tenia una mirada nostálgica, de verdad que extrañaría ese lugar, habían sido las vacaciones mas divertidas que había tenido y con mayor provecho que había sacado.

Kaoru: - Si- solo se limito a decir.

Momoshiro: - Estoy de acuerdo con Eiji y Mamushi-

Kawamura: (Con una raqueta en mano)- ¡YES BABY, REGRESEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO!- grito muy animado

Ryoma: - Eso creo- oculto su rostro que estaba sonrojado al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Syusuke: - A mi me gusta tu idea Taka-san-

Tezuka:(Algo molesto por ser ignorado)- ¡SUBAN A LOS AUTOS SI NO QUIEREN DARLE 10 VUELTAS LA CASA!- obedecen de inmediato y se ordenan de la misma forma en la que habían ido al principio. Y con esto y la despedida a los gritos de cada uno terminaron unas vacaciones confusas, felices, algo depresivas pero sobre todo unas vacaciones revelando secretos.

Jeje… espero que les haya gustado, haré solo un capitulo mas que seria como es la vida de los chicos después de esto. Esperen risas, muchas risas, bien… un comentario mas, creo que arruine las escenas románticas lo se, pero es porque se me dan mal, cuando una escena es demasiado cursi escribo algo gracioso como la del ático, era solo eso, espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, sayonara!


	11. Epilogo

Para los que esperaban este capitulo, su espera a sido recompensada al fin termine con esta historia, al fin después de creo 2 años o un año y medio a decir verdad perdí la cuenta nwnU. Bien. Me dejo de parloteo aquí esta el ultimo capitulo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XI: Epilogo

Un joven de pelo negro con reflejos verduzcos y hermosos ojos dorados como los de un gato, se estaba despertando apenas, hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo pero tenia clases, debía alistarse y bajar a desayunar.

Ryoma:- Ohayo nee-san- saludo al entrar a la cocina y encontrársela como de costumbre preparando el desayuno.

Nanako:- Ohayo Ryoma- saludo ella y entonces escuchan un maullido-A ti también Karupin-

Ryoma:- Hola- le acaricia la cabeza pues se había acostado en su regazo al sentarse a desayunar. Suena al timbre a los cinco minutos y nuestro príncipe casi se atraganta con una tostada-Ya me voy, hermana- sale tomando sus cosas, podría decirse, corriendo porque se tropieza inclusive antes de llegar a la puerta-Ohayo-

Syusuke:- Hola Ryoma- lo saluda y de paso lo besa.

Ryoma:- Por favor, no hagas eso cuando mi hermana esta, ya te lo he repetido muchas veces u/u-

Syusuke:- Gomen nee- se disculpa-¿Nos vamos?-

Ryoma:- Hai- después de unos minutos comenzado su trayecto a la escuela Ryoma pregunta-¿Hoy tenemos entrenamiento en la tarde?-

Syusuke:- No, por el tema del festival que se acerca- contesta-¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de clases?- propuso.

Ryoma:- ¿Qué estas planeando? ¬¬- cuestiono desconfiado.

Syusuke:- No estoy planeando nada, no pienses mal, es para ver una película, siempre te lo tomas todo con doble sentido jeje… aunque eso lo hace mas divertido- agrego sonriente.

Ryoma:- Bueno, entonces si, mi padre no sabe que no tengo practicas en la tarde y no tendrá motivos de molestarme-

Syusuke:- Bien, ¿nos apuramos? Se esta haciendo tarde- aviso.

Ryoma:- Demonios- comienzan a correr y afortunadamente llegan a tiempo a sus respectivos salones. Luego de Historia, Ingles y un rato aburridísimo de Matemáticas para el pequeño genio llego el tan esperado receso-Eso si fue aburrido-

Horio:- ¿Almuerzas con nosotros, Echizen?-

Ryoma:-Yes, why not?- dijo sin ánimos.

Horio:(A Kachiro)- ¿Qué dijo?-

Kachiro:- Dijo, Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Katsuo:- Deberías estudiar mas Horio-kun- le recrimino su compañero.

Horio:- No molesten, yo que tengo dos años de experiencia en el tenis-

Ryoma/Ya empezó de nuevo/

Momo: (Aparece)-¡ECHIZEN! ¡¿ALMUERZAS CON NOSOTROS!- grita desde la puerta señalando a Eiji, a Syusuke, a Kawamura y a Oishi.

Ryoma:- Me voy con ellos- se dirige al grupo de sempais.

Momo:- Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, también acompáñennos a almorzar, ustedes también- señala a Sakuno y a Tomoka, la gritona. Ryoma por su parte mira con mucho odio a Momoshiro.

Ryoma:- Que error cometiste Momo-sempai- lo fulmina con la mirada.

Syusuke:- Bueno, es así todos los días- decía tranquilo a Eiji.

Eiji:- Y Momo nunca aprende-

Syusuke:- Bien, Ryoma cálmate, no harás nada mirando a Momoshiro con odio y vamos a almorzar-

Ryoma:- Esta bien- lo tiene bien domado Syusuke a Ryoma XD.

Tomoka:- ¡PRINCIPE RYOMA!- se le lanza y a segundos de impactar Fuji le toma del brazo a Ryoma y la chica se golpea de lleno contra la pared.

Sakuno:- ¡Tomo-chan!- exclama y va en su auxilio mientras los chicos ni le tomaron importancia y se fueron al patio a almorzar tranquilamente.

Syusuke:- ¿Te cuento algo bueno Ryoma?- pregunto.

Ryoma:- ¿Qué?- pregunta atragantándose por haber estado compitiendo con Momoshiro por quien comía mas rápido.

Syusuke: (le susurra al oído)-Oishi y Eiji son novios-

Ryoma:- ¡¿QUE!- se ahoga de la sorpresa, por suerte tenia cerca una lata de Ponta de uva-Casi me ahogo, no deberías decirme cosas así mientras como-

Syusuke:- Te ves tan lindo cuando te sorprendes y casi te ahogas con comida nwn- comenta con una linda sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Momo:- ¡Hey Ryoma! ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Iré con Eiji y Kawamura a comer en la Hamburguesería- invita.

Ryoma:- Ya tengo planes-

Momo:- Con Fuji ¿no? ¿Qué van a hacer?- lo mira pensando cosas que no debería.

Ryoma:- No te importa- continua comiendo y al rato se regresan a sus clases, las cuales fueron terriblemente aburridas. A la salida el grupito de metidos conformado por Kikumaru, Takeshi, Takashi, Syuichirou y Tomoka, que nadaba vigilando a su príncipe, se dedicaron a vigilar a la pareja.

Momo:- Estoy seguro de que Ryoma esta esperando a Syusuke- dijo tras un auto mirando al susodicho parado en la entrada de la escuela.

Eiji:- Me pregunto adonde irán, muero de la emoción-

Momoshiro:- Por cierto, ¿Qué hace Tomoka acá?- Pregunto al verla con una libreta y una cámara.

Tomoka:- Como presidenta del Club de Fans del Príncipe Ryoma y fan numero uno es mi deber saber todo sobre la vida privada y publica de mi Ryoma- explico la chica de las dos coletas.

Oishi:- Miren, ahí sale- en la puerta de la escuela se ve a Syusuke que se acerca al chico ojos de gato.

Syusuke:- Siento haberte hecho esperar, ¿nos vamos?-

Ryoma:- Hai, ya me harte de que me espíen, mas si son personas que conozco-

Syusuke:- Como te molesta eso, je… a mi casa no van a poder entrar a si que no te preocupes- dijo empezando a caminar. Al rato llegaron a la casa del tensai (genio, prodigio)-Hermana llegue- grito pero nadie contesto-Parece que aun no llego, mejor para nosotros- lo mira perversamente.

Ryoma:- O/O Deja de mirarme así- le pidió, le ponía demasiado nervioso esa mirada nada santa XD.

Syusuke:- Nee… ¿Qué película quieres ver?- pregunto entrando a la sala.

Ryoma:- La que vos quieras, mientras que no estés pensando en nada raro- respondió.

Syusuke:- No, como crees- cara de Ryoma ¬¬- No en serio, no es nada- el pequeño tenista no cambio su mirada. Mientras Syusuke se acerca a su biblioteca personal de DVD´s, tomo uno-¿Quieres ver "Cuando un extraño llama"?- sugirió.

Ryoma:- Bueno- accedió. El ojiazul puso el DVD en el reproductor, apago la luz y se sentó al lado de Ryoma en el sillón frente al televisor. A mitad del filme ya con palomitas de maíz que Syusuke había traído, este noto algo peculiar.

Syusuke:- Ryoma, ¿asustado?- sonrió divertido ante tal imagen.

Ryoma:- No, ¿de donde… sacaste… esa idea?-Cerro los ojos fuertemente.

Syusuke:- Estas tartamudeando y me tomas de la mano muy fuerte- respondió arrimándosele-Aunque no me molesta-

Ryoma:- Bueno, solo un poco de miedo- acepto con ganas de tirarse a un poco y morirse en él.

Syusuke:- ¿Quieres que te abrace?- propone acercándosele mas, como un cazador sobre su presa.

Ryoma:- Bien, ahora si tengo miedo pero de ti, ¿Por qué tienes que mirarme así? ¡Ya párale!- pidió nervioso a mas no poder, quería a Syusuke pero de vez en cuando se comportaba mas extraño de lo normal.

Entonces el mayor empuja a Ryoma para que se recostara a lo largo del sillón y pareció que este le entendió el mensaje a la perfección porque hizo exactamente eso.

Syusuke:- ¿Me parece o nos entendemos perfectamente?- pregunto. Se colocó sobre él. A los minutos se escucha una puerta cerrarse y aparecen Yuuta y Mizuki.

Yuuta:-¡ANIKI! (Hermano mayor)- grito al prender la luz y ver la pose de ambos tenistas de Seigaku XD.

Mizuki:- ¿Interrumpimos?-

Ryoma:- O/O ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? u/u- se lamentaba mientras se cambiaban de pose, mejor dicho, mientras se paraban.

Yuuta:- Debo admitir que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso- admitió sonrojado al recordarlo.

Ryoma:- No te hagas que de seguro Syusuke te encontró en algo parecido con Mizuki más de una vez-

Yuuta:- Este… por la personalidad de mi hermano de seguro que si nos espiaba-

Ryoma:-Bueno… es normal, tiene que cuidar a su pequeño hermano- se mofo.

Yuuta:- ¡¿A quien le dices pequeño hermano! Soy mas alto que tu-

Ryoma:- Si pero mi hermano no me vigila casi las 24 horas del día-

Yuuta:- Enano ¬¬ -

Ryoma:- Hermanito sobreprotegido ¬¬-

Yuuta:- Obsesionado por el tenis ¬¬-

Ryoma:- Novio de un loco por los entrenamientos ¬¬-

Syusuke:- Este… chicos, préstenme atención y dejen de insultarse- pidió el mayor de todos.

Ryoma/Yuuta:- Esta bien-

Syusuke:- Se comportan como dos chiquillos- opino.

Ryoma/Yuuta:-¡No es cierto!- gritaron al unísono y a Mizuki parece que ya lo olvidaron, que poca importancia le toma su novio.

Ryoma:- Yuuta mejor preocúpate por tu remedo de novio-

Yuuta:- Y tu de mi sobre protector hermano- se comienzan a mirar con odio de nuevo.

Mizuki:- Que pronto se olvido de mí-

Syusuke:- Te lo mereces- susurro.

Mizuki:- ¿Dijiste algo?

Syusuke:- No, nada, imbecil- vuelve a susurrar-Tezuka sale con Atobe- dice y su hermano y su novio se le quedan mirando-Hasta que me hacen caso-

Ryoma:- Tezuka sale… -

Yuuta:- Con el excéntrico de… -

Ryoma/Yuuta:- ¿Atobe?-

Syusuke:- Si, desde hace dos semanas-

Ryoma:- Tú verdaderamente vigilas a todo el mundo-

Syusuke:- Y Momo con Ann-

Ryoma:- Eso ya lo sabia, me lo dijo él mismo-

Mizuki:- ¿Quien lo creería? El serio y frío Tezuka Kunimitsu saliendo con Keigo Atobe, que interesante- dijo.

Yuuta:- Tu capitán es un raro-

Ryoma:- Él tuyo igual- vuelve la lucha de miradas de odio.

Syusuke:- Creo que se me arruino el plan- suspiro resignado.

Ryoma: - Lo sabia, si planeabas algo, ¿ves por que siempre desconfió cuando dices algo como lo de esta mañana?- cuestiono.

Syusuke:- Si lo se, pero si no hubiesen llegado ellos créeme que no estarías diciendo eso- dice calmadamente.

Yuuta:- Demasiada información para mi- dijo imaginándose cosas que no debería.

Mizuki:- Para mi igual- estaba igual que Yuuta.

Ryoma:- Mejor ustedes dos cállense, molestan-

Mizuki:- Lo pequeños no deben meterse en conversaciones de adultos- opino con malicia.

Ryoma:- ¬¬ Ya me sacaste de quicio cosa rara- dijo y le pego con una raqueta que había por ahí.

Yuuta:-¡Mizuki!- grito al verlo caer inconsciente al piso-No, me lo mataste- sollozaba.

Ryoma:- Mada mada dane-

Syusuke:- No esta muerto, sino yo estaría haciendo una fiesta-

Ryoma:- Y yo lo ayudaría- que linda parejita, como se entienden los dos.

Mizuki: X-X-

Ryoma:- No se despertara en un buen rato- lo patea-Y eso es por llamarme pequeño-

Yuuta:- Que vengativo, bueno son iguales- mira a su hermano y al novio de su hermano.

Ryoma:- Bueno, yo mejor me voy- aviso, eran ya las ocho y si para las nueve en punto no estaba en su casa no quería pensar que haría su madre y pero que pensaría su padre, pervertido.

Syusuke:- Yo te acompaño Ryoma- salen de la casa del tensai dejando a un inconsciente Mizuki y a un aburrido Yuuta que no sabe que hacer con su novio jeje…

Ryoma:- No hacia falta que me acompañaras- le dijo.

Syusuke:- Simplemente quería hacerlo, casi no estamos juntos, excepto las practicas, el almuerzo y ocasiones con tiempo libre-

Ryoma:- Es verdad y normalmente están Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi y los demás de la pandilla de acosadores- recordó con claro gesto de enfado, ¿es que acaso no podían dejarlos solos?

Syusuke:- Es cierto, pero sabes, no importa tanto mientras estés yo me sentiré feliz- dijo.

Ryoma:- Yo también u/u- estaba avergonzado, siempre que decía cosas así se ponía igual ¿o seria por la presencia de Syusuke? Otro misterio de esta historia.

Syusuke:- Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo cuando ya habían llegado a la casa del pequeño genio de Seigaku.

Ryoma:- Si-

Syusuke:-Y tal vez podamos terminar lo de hoy- comento picaramente - Mañana tampoco tenemos entrenamiento a la tarde- aviso - Olvide decírtelo-

Ryoma:- Esta bien, pero solo terminaremos de ver la película, no lo que intentaste hacer después- recordó aunque no la había pasado tan mal debía admitirlo XD.

Syusuke:- Si, yo me refería a eso-

Ryoma:-Contigo no se puede- murmuro y entonces sintió que Syusuke lo besaba tiernamente en la boca X3.

Syusuke:- Nos vemos Ryoma- se despidió y se fue camino a su casa.

Ryoma:- Nos vemos Syusuke-

Fin del epílogo y de la historia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin termine esta historia, soy feliz, es el primer fic que publico que tiene final, snif snif, debo agradecerles a todos quienes leyeron esta historia hasta el final y a quienes me dejaron reviews, me dieron el animo para seguir… arigatou a todos, bueno, jeje… no se que mas decir… espero que de verdad les haya gustado… ¡SAYONARA!


End file.
